


Two Crazy Friends (completed)

by DeadRose981



Series: Two Crazy Friends [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Death, F/M, Romance, Zombie, regular love, the walking dead fanfic, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 38,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRose981/pseuds/DeadRose981
Summary: Faine and Opal are two crazy friends from Cynthiana, Kentucky. They were born and raised there. And almost died there, when the apocalypse happened. Now they must travel with Rick Grimes and his group while trying not to get eaten alive, or killed by the sheriff!





	1. Chapter 1

"So what do you wanna do now, Opal?" Faine said, hanging off the side of her bed to look at me from where I sat on the floor. I shrugged, not exactly sure what Faine wanted me to say. It was dark and there wasn't much for us to do anymore. We should have gone out when we had the chance.

"I don't know Faine. What do you wanna do?" Faine ran her hands threw her hair, trying to decide what she wanted to do. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, making her laugh.

"How about we go get some food, Opa?" I glared at my friend, who was now grinning evilly.

"Faine, my name is Opal! Not Opa! Opal. Opal! O-P-A-L! How many times must we discuss this?" Faine laughed at my freak out. She loved irritating me.

"Whatever you say Opa!" Laughing, Faine sat up and moved out of the way as to avoid getting slapped. She ran out to raid the fridge, with me trailing behind her. We were laughing and talking and eating some left over Burger King when Faine's mom called her.

"Comin' mum!" yelled Faine. I followed Faine to the living room, where they found Faine's mom and dad on the couch, crying.

"What's wrong mum?" Faine asked, concerned. Her mom pointed to the TV, where the news was playing. Me and Faine looked at the TV, and suddenly realized what they were crying about. Sheriff Rick Grimes had been shot out on the field, and was now in a coma. Faine and I sat down, and began sniffling. We had known Sheriff Grimes since we were little kids. We even helped keep their son, Carl, occupied when Rick and his wife Lori went out. Given, he was only 5 years younger than us, him being 11 and us being 16, but still.

I looked over at my friend, whose hazel green eyes were glassy and already red. She caught me looking at her and moved her dyed red hair in front of her face so I couldn't see her crying. I hugged her, my black hair getting in her face. She continued to cry and didn't even bother moving my hair. The four of us cried, and by the time we all decided to get to bed, I knew my green eyes were going to be lost in the now red whites of my eyes and my mascara was running down my face. But I didn't care. I cried for Rick. I cried for his family. And I cried about this nagging feeling I had gotten that without Rick, something bad was going to happen.

And something did.


	2. Chapter 2

Opal's POV

 

*45 days later*

"So Faine, should we go out and bash some brains in?" Faine laughed at me, picking up her metal baseball bad.

"Sounds like a plan Opal." Faine opened the door and we both ran out, yelling a battle cry to attract some geeks.

It had been about 20 days since zombies had started to roam the streets. My mind began wandering to the day it had all started. I was sleeping over Faine's house at the time. They had attacked her house. Crashed right through the windows. We sat on the stairs, petrified, as we watched her family get eaten alive, not knowing what to do. Her mom, dad, and little 2 year old sister. We listened to them scream, and cried. Eventually we couldn't bear the scene any longer and ran upstairs to lock ourselves in her room. Faine took out her cellphone and called the one person we thought could help.

Shane Walsh.

Faine called him crying, but he was at the hospital, looking after Rick, trying to make sure Rick wasn't eaten by the dead. He told us to stay put, but by then the dead were banging on the door, having heard our cries of fear. We hid in the closet, covering our mouths to keep quiet. We heard them break in. The dead roamed around the room, looking for us, but they were too stupid to find us.

Eventually, Shane came to rescue us. He took down the geeks and loaded us in the car. He began driving to the hospital, needing to get back to Rick. But the roads were getting too crowded to get through. I remember Shane cursing, saying he needed to get to Rick, and at the same time get Lori and Carl out of Cynthiana. I remember looking over at Faine, and her looking at me, then both of us telling Shane we would go take care of Rick, and that he needed to take care of Lori and Carl. Shane yelled at us, saying we didn't even know how to hook up the energy, how to do the IV, that we were just kids, and wouldn't know how to do anything. Faine and I laughed, then jumped out of the car, running to the hospital. We heard Shane calling after us, but we didn't stop. We had to get to the hospital, and if we stopped, we wouldn't make it.

Faine and I ran and ran, avoiding the geeks. A few times we were almost caught, but we got to the hospital without any injuries. We ran through the front doors, but quickly had to hide again. The military was there, shooting. At the living or the dead, at the time, I didn't want to think about that. So we hid in the room, waiting. We heard yelling, and I think it was fear that drove us to search the room for a weapon. I don't know why we hadn't thought of getting a weapon before we left Faine's house. But I guess in times of crisis, you don't really think about much.

I found a scalpel, and Faine found a needle, and we positioned ourselves behind the door, just in case someone, or something came in. Nothing happened, thank God, and soon we heard the soldiers leave. We waited a little longer, then crept out, cautiously. There didn't seem to anyone, but we took our time getting to Rick's room. It felt like hours before we made it there. There was a hospital bed in front of his door, and I assumed it was Shane's last resort to save Rick before he came to get us. I moved it out of the way, and we opened the door.

Thankfully, Rick was there. But his vital signs on the machine...they were not good. They were straight. Faine had dropped her needle in shock, and it shattered on the floor. She ran to his side, scared, crying. We had come all this way only to find a dead man. I had run to his side too, trying to keep calm, and began performing CPR. Suddenly, I had been grateful my mother had made me take those Red Cross courses.

I performed CPR on Rick for what felt like forever, when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....

I had collapsed, finally crying, and Faine had come and hugged me, crying with me. I had just saved the sheriff. But I didn't know how long he would have.

We waited in the room until morning, keeping an eye on Rick. When we did leave the hospital, the entire city had been evacuated. Who knew that an evacuation could happen so quickly? We didn't try looking for survivors. We just went to my house. There were a few geeks there, but I took them down, quickly learning that the only way to kill them was to aim for the brain. My family wasn't there, so I could only assume they were dead. Or evacuated. Probably dead. And there in my house, was where we made a base. Putting up blankets over the windows, putting a better lock on the door, barely keeping the light on. We looted and whatever we found we would bring to our base. And it had been pretty good so far.

"Here they come Opa!" yelled Faine, getting excited. I snapped myself back to reality, seeing a small herd of about 5 geeks shuffling and moaning towards us. Faine laughed, spinning her metal bat around, getting even more excited as they drew closer. I slipped my kitchen knives out of my boots, and got into a battle stance. I won't lie. With every stumble they took, I felt more and more excited too. Killing geeks had become our favorite pass time. We enjoyed killing them. They had taken everything away from us, so I personally thought we had a right to want to kill them.

They were finally upon us, and we went to town. Faine kicked them down, and broke their limbs before smashing in their heads. She dispatched 3, easily and quickly. Watching her, you'd be scared to come near her. I sliced at them with my knives, however. Slicing off fingers, slicing stomachs so their intestines would slow them down, sometimes if I ended up low enough I'd slice through the tendons on the back of the legs, forcing them to drop. I did that to one of them, and Faine bashed his head in. I turned back to the other one and stabbed it through the eye, its black-red blood gushing out. I pushed my knife deeper and deeper into its eye, then ripped it out and watched it go down. I laughed.

"That was fun." I said, laughing.

"It sure was Opa. But we should really go check on Rick now, make sure his IV is still good." I nodded, but turned back to the house first.

"While we're going, we should go and trade with Morgan real quick. I bet his son would like more comics." Faine nodded, and skipped over the bodies of our victims, and followed me to the house. Morgan was a dark skinned man who we had met 5 days after everything had happened. We started trading with each other. We didn't really need ammo, so when we found ammo we'd trade him for food, or we'd trade food for blankets, and sometimes when we found comics, we'd give them to his son, Duane, for no charge. He was a kid, we weren't going to charge a kid.

We walked down the street and a few blocks over with comic books and ammo to Morgan's house, killing every geek that we came across. We knocked on the door loudly, waiting for him to open the door for us. When he did, we were met by his knife, per the norm. When he saw fully that it was us, he put it down.

"You crazy girls really shouldn't be walking around like that." Morgan said, ushering us in. We looked down at ourselves and shrugged. We both wore all black. Black tank top, black yoga pants, black combat boots, and our hair was down. Yea, we could get heat stroke, but it was comfortable, we could hide in the shadows, and we could kick, punch, and kill more efficiently. As for the hair, well, that was just that we liked our hair down.

"We brought you some ammo and comics book, Morg." I said, holding them out to him. Morgan took it from us, calling to Duane.

"We don't have a lot of food left, girls. We can't afford to trade you food right now." Faine and I shrugged again.

"Think of this as being on the house then. We still haven't paid you back for giving us food the first time." Faine said, giggling. Morgan thanked us, and we were on our way down to the hospital. We ran there, keeping our cardio up so we wouldn't get fat and lazy. We got there breathing hard. Yea, we weren't in great shape, but we were trying.

We went up the stairs, not having too see where we were going or if there were any geeks. We already knew there wouldn't be any. We emerged from the stairs on the 8th floor, not stopping to look at how bad the hospital looked. We passed the wires, stepped over glass, passed the cafeteria with the geeks in it with the DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE warning. We rushed to Rick's room and opened the door.

What we should have found was the sheriff on his hospital bed in a coma.

That's what we should have found.

Well instead, we found an empty room.

The sheriff was gone.

Faine turned to me, a look of horror on her face.

"Well son of a bitch." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Opal's POV

 

"Omfg Opal what do we do?" Faine yelled, pacing the hospital room is dismay. "What if a geek got in? What if he was bitten and he's roaming the hospital? Omg what are we gonna do?" Faine continued to pace, freaking out, babbling on and on. Eventually I just grabbed her and slapped her across the face.

Faine looked at me, surprised that I had struck her. And her natural instincts kicked on.

And she kicked me right in my shins.

I fell to the floor, writhing in pain. I held my shin, breathing hard, and glaring at Faine.

"Bitch." I said, making her laugh.

"Yea, I'm a goddamn bitch. Next time, don't slap me like that, and I won't have to kick you." I laughed, holding my hand out to her so she would help me up.

"Help me and my fat ass up off this floor, bitch." Faine laughed, helping me up. But then we became serious again and ran out the room to look for the sheriff. We couldn't yell for him, because if we made too much noise, all the geeks would pile up on the door and break it down, and we would be in serious trouble. Okay, maybe not break it down, since there were chains holding the cafeteria doors closed, but they could force their rotting flesh through and come after us. Either way, we would be seriously fucked.

"Opal, what do we do? We can't yell for him. All we can do is silently look for him, and we still might not find him. And I cannot fight any geeks right now, okay? My nerves are shot from fear and shock that Rick is gone."

"Faine, keep your fucking head, okay? We will find him. We will find him, okay? Just keep your fucking head and everything will be okay. We'll find him. Remember, he's still wounded. If he's still alive that is. Which he probably is," I said quickly, seeing Faine's sickly look of horror. "He's probably still alive, we just have to look around. And you will kill some geeks. Don't you get soft on me, you daughter of a whore." Faine laughed at my choice of wording, and the tension broke. We ran down the stairs, and out into the outside air. Already there were geeks heading towards our door, so we quickly and happily disposed of them.

We didn't stop running. We kept running around town, killing every geek we saw, and even achieved getting our runners high, which helped quite a bit. We checked Shane's old house, Rick's old house (which we could have sworn we had heard a gunshot come from), Faine's old house, the police station, and my old house. It was starting to get dark, however, so we decided to check the one place we were leaving for last. Morgan's house. We ran there, starting to feel our runner's high crash. As soon as we got there, we threw ourselves onto the door, banging on it and yelling for Morgan. In the end, it was Dwain who answered.

"What are you guys doin' here?" He asked, but we just pushed him out of the way, leaving it up to him to close and lock the door. We ran through the house, calling for Morgan. Finally, Dwain told us he was upstairs. We tripped over each other to get upstairs. We burst into the room at the far of the hall, causing Morgan to throw his knife at the doorframe, narrowly missing me.

"Morgan, fucking Christ we've been calling for you! Answer you're fucking door once in a while, huh?" I yelled, pulling the knife out of the doorframe. My eyes immediately went from Morgan to the man that was tied up on the bed. He was sweating, and only had on blue hospital shorts and robe. He had a bandage on his side, more towards the back then the front. I sighed a sigh of relief when I saw who it was.

"Rick!" Faine yelled, running to his side. "We've been looking for you! You can't just run off like that we were worried sick!"

"You know this white fool?" Morgan asked, as he looked from us to Rick.

"This is the sheriff, Rick. We told you about him, remember? He was shot and went into a coma. We've been taking care of him in the hospital."

"This is the dumbass that you old me about? Well damn, Dwain owes him an apology. Hit him upside the head with a shovel."

"Holy shit!" Me and Faine said at the same time, laughing. We looked back down at Rick, smiling softly.

"Opal? Faine?" Rick said, surprised, finally placing names to faces. We both laughed.

"Well howdy, sheriff. Did you have a nice name?" I asked, sending myself and Faine into a laughing fit. I took Morgan's knife and cut the ropes that were holding Rick hostage.

"Please forgive our friend, Rick. You'll have to understand, this isn't really the best time to wake up from a coma, if you know what I mean." Faine said, slightly sad. Morgan and I nodded.

"Yea, I saw the bodies. What happened?" Rick asked, rubbing his wrists.

"Oh, you know. The dead only rose up and started eating people's faces and ended up infecting the whole wide world and killing off the majority of the population." Faine said cheerily, causing Rick to look at her like she was insane.

"T-the dead? The dead have rose?" Faine and I nodded happily.

"Yup, and it's the best fun we've had in years. Do you know how many of our mortal enemies have died, come back as a geek, and we've had no choice but to smash in their brains?" I said excitedly.

"Geeks? I thought they were dead?" Rick said, every confused.

"We call them geeks," Faine explained. "Like those geeky guys that went to the carnival and ate everything in sight. Like the dead outside. If they catch something, they eat it, no matter what it is. Geeks." Rick nodded slowly, still confused, but didn't press the matter. I turned to Morgan, smiling.

"Hey Morgan, would you mind making our friend here a little somethin' somethin' to keep him going for tonight. The poor sap ain't eaten anything for days. Well, he had IV bags, but that don't even compare to real food." Morgan narrowed his eyes, but understood I was asking a favor of him. And he also knew I would pay him back. So he went downstairs, pulling Dwain with him, whom I didn't even know had come back upstairs. Once they had left, Faine and I looked at Rick once more, smiling.

"So," we said together. "Who's hungry?"


	4. Chapter 4

Opal's POV

 

Faine and I ate very little, as to let Rick and Duane have the most of the beans. We listened to Morgan explain more to Rick, and kept a watch outside. A car alarm went off, scaring us all. It was scary to be completely surrounded by geeks in a closed space. Sure, they didn't know you were there, but it was still scary knowing they were there.

In the morning, Rick got dressed in some of the closed that had been left behind in the house. Morgan gave him a baseball bat, and we all left. Rick had insisted we all go to his house, just to check one more time for some proof that they were still alive. Morgan and I were not every keen on the idea, because there could be geeks still wandering around, but Faine eventually pulled me aside and convinced me to go with him.

We got there, the house empty, as expected. But Rick kept going on about how they were alive, they were alive, the photo albums were gone. My thoughts keep wandering to when I went back to my house and saw all the albums were gone, but had found my mom and sister as geeks a few weeks after that. My brother and step father were still MIA, so I was still going to assume that they were dead, just not close enough for me to kill their walking corpses dead. But I didn't say any of this to Rick. Lori and Carl could still much very be alive, just like they could also still very much be dead.

Rick eventually grabbed some keys and led us to the police station. Where we all got to take the best goddamn showers ever.

"Welcome to the end of eras! Ice has melted back to life!" Faine sang loudly, pointing to me to back her up.

"Done my time and served my sentence, dress me up and watch me die!" I sang with her, and indicated for her to sing with me.

"If it feels good, tastes good, it muuuust be mine. Dynasty, decapitated, you just might see a ghost tonight! And if you don't know now you know I'm taking back the croooown! I'm all dressed up and naked! I see what's mine and take it! Ohh yeaaaaaa! The croooooown! So close I can taste it! Ohhh yeaaaa!"

Soon, we were dancing around butt ass naked, soap in our hair, singing Panic! On The Dance Floor at the top of our lungs, knowing full well that the guys could hear us, but not really giving two shit about them at the moment. It almost felt like we were back in Faine's room, having fun without getting all bloody. We danced our way back to the water, rinsing our hair out, turned off the water, and got dressed. Not once did we stop singing. We danced our way out of the girls shower room, wishing we had brought some hair brushes, but deciding we would get them when we went back to my house.

"So Rick," Faine said after our song was done, still shaking her hair wet. "What are you planning on doing now that you're alive and well. Rick looked down at her, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do now? Girls, I have to go find my family." Faine and I looked at each other, concerned.

"Rick, no offense, but you have no idea what is out there." I said.

"I don't care Opal, I have to find them. They are alive, I can feel it."

"Yea, and I felt like my family was alive, but I ended up shoving my knife through my mother's temple." I said, my voice rising slightly. Rick looked at me, sympathy on his face.

"Opal, I'm sorry about your mom, but that doesn't mean that Lori and Carl are dead, too." I growled softly, the feral sound causing Rick to take a step back. Faine took my arm and pulled me back into the women's locker room, giving Rick and Morgan some time to deal with weapons.

"Opal, I know you think it's a bad idea, but maybe we should go with him." I looked at my friend in disbelief.

"Are you crazy Faine? We'd be going out on a suicide mission! We don't even know if Shane got Lori and Carl out alive. For all we know, they might be geeks! They could be roaming the streets right now, Faine! We can't just go with him!"

"Look Opa," said Faine. "He's going to go to Atlanta, Georgia. Remember, that was where everyone being evacuated to. We head it one the news. We have to with him. We have to keep an eye on him Opa. Please." Faine gave me this look that reminded me of a sad puppy. Like a puppy who is sad because he thinks his owner is about to disown him or something. I held eye contact with my best friend, and sighed deeply.

"Fine, we will go with him. But we need him to let us get food and lady stuff at my house first." Faine jumped up and squealed, excited about going on a road trip. I grumbled about how I thought this was going to be a bad idea, but I followed her to the gun area, where Morgan and Rick were still dividing the weapons.

"Sheriff Rick Grimes, me and Opal are going to accompany you on your trip to Atlanta to look for your family. There will be no if, and's, or buts. We are coming and that is final." Rick looked at both of us. He looked from me, to Faine, and back to me, and then back to Faine. Finally, he nodded.

"It'll be nice to have some experienced fighter's coming with me. I'm a good shot, but I still have a lot to learn." Faine jumped up in the air, laughing.

"Fuck yea! Opal, road trip!" Rick glared at Faine.

"Watch your mouth."


	5. Chapter 5

Opal's POV

We left almost immediately after Rick gave Morgan the guns. We all said our goodbyes, and headed for my house to pick up some essentials before we completely skipped town.

Faine and I went into my house, putting food in bags, putting clothes into different bags, and brushed our hair. Then Faine announced that she had to pee and went upstairs. I continued packing our bags when all of a sudden I heard Faine yell from upstairs.

"Fuck fuck fuck!!" She yelled, slightly muffled by the bathroom door, I ran to the bottom of the stairs, my mind racing.

"Faine, what's wrong? Do you have a bite?" I said, panic clear in my voice.

"Opa I need tampons!!"

Uhm. That's it?

"You need tampons?" I yelled back. "I thought you only used pads?"

"Opa, for some reason everyone wants fucking pads, so they are all gone. So tell me, where are the fucking tampons?" I laughed at her.

"What's going on I heard yelling!" Rick came running in, gun drawn, him looking like a real sheriff now that he was out of his hospital clothes.

"Faine is just having a hard time, that' all." I explained, giggling. Rick gave me a confused look.

"Opa is that Rick?" Faine called from upstairs.

"Yea it's him." I called back up.

"Tell him to bring me a fucking tampon." Me and Rick for a moment were silent, then he calls up to her.

"Faine, shouldn't that be something you ask Opal?"

"Rick just bring me a tampon and help me figure out how to put it in!" I started dying from laughter. What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Uhm...uh Faine I can't do that. It's not right."

"Rick I swear to god I'll put you back into a coma if you don't help me!" I fell on the floor, dying of laughter. I went into the kitchen, opened the silverware drawer, and pulled out a tampon, and ran back to Rick.

"Don't worry, Ricky. I'll help my poor delusional friend. Or rather, just hand her the tampons." I said, laughing, Rick squirm about all this tampon talk. I ran upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rick is that you? Did you actually come to help me?"

"Not a chance buttercup. It's Opal and I'm sliding the tampon under the door." I said, slipping it under the door. I heard my friend huff and the ripping of paper. Silence, then I heard her growl.

"Opal I think I put it in wrong!!"

"How the fuck did you put it in wrong there's only one way it can go!"

"Is the string supposed to be inside me?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD FAINE NO IT SUPPOSED TO BE HANGING OUT OF YOU HOW DID YOU MANGOS TO GET IT INSIDE OF YOU!?"

"Opal, language!" Rick yelled from downstairs.

"Rick shut your face and come help her get the tampon out of her cooch! The string is inside of her!" Rick started panicking.

"I am not qualified to help a teenage female with her period and stuff!"

"Well I'm not gonna pull It out! Faine you need to stick your fingers up there and--"

"OPPPAAAAA IM SO SCARED IT WONT COME OUT OMG HELP ME IT'S STUCK IT'S STUCK OH MY JESUS!"

"Oh my god we don't have time for this just leave it and let it squirm its own way out! Do squats or something when we leave just let's go!" Silence on Faine's end. Then.

"Opa that's gross. I'm not just gonna start squatting in the bathroom."

"Oh my god!" I yelled, kicking in the door. Faine squealed like a bitch and fell off the toilet. She yelled at me about how much of a bitch I am, but I laughed and left, narrowly missing the bloody cardboard tampon thingy she threw at me.

I ran downstairs, checking outside to make sure no geeks were coming. Unfortunately, they were already climbing up the stairs onto the porch.

"Fuck fuck FUCK! RICK GET THE FUCKING GUNS!! THE GEEKS ARE HERE!" Faine came running down the stairs, calm and irritated.

"This is your fault you know. All you had to do was help me stick a tampon inside of me but nooo. You wanted to let me suffer! Rude!"

"Omg Faine is not the time to play the blame game when it's obviously your fault so just grab your bat and hit them!" Faine stood there with her mouth open, staring at me like I was on crack. I ignored get and stabbed the first geek that came through the door in the eye. Faine continued to stand there, annoyed, as I continued to stab and hack, yelling at Faine to help me.

Rick soon joined me, pushing Faine in the process. She lurched forward, almost getting bit in the process. She growled an inhuman growl and began bashing every geek that she saw, dead or undead.

Once all the geeks were down, we hurriedly packed up all our food, tampons, and weapons into Rick's police car, and headed out for Atlanta. We ditched town quicker than a rabbit escaping a fox. We cheered and shouted. Or at least Faine and I did. Rick turned back with an annoyed look on his face. We didn't care though. We continued to cheer until we got bored, then started arguing about the tampon incident again.

"Well Opa, if you had just come in and helped me put it in, then we wouldn't have gotten attacked."

"Well Faine, if you weren't such again fail, maybe you would've known which way to stick the tampon. Maybe I should start calling you Fail instead of Faine." Faine gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I so would." We glared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. We both knew I would, but neither of us cared. At least we had lived.

"Alright girls, we need to plan for you worst thing that could happen on Atlanta." Rick said from the driver's seat.

"Everyone could have turned into geeks." I said.

"The whole city could have been bombed." Faine suggested.

"Okay, girls, everyone will be alive. You aren't helping at all." Faine and I laughed.

"You told us to tell you the worst." Faine said.

"No, I said plan for the worst. They are different." Rick said, narrowing his eyes, but not taking his eyes off the road. "Opal, Faine, this is serious. This isn't a huge game. This is reality. Your lives are I'm danger. How are you guys okay with that?"

"To quote Ice Age, we're very very...stupid." I said, causing Faine to laugh so hard she hit her face off the glass in front of her. Rick huffed, not happy with my answer.

"You girls are completely hopeless." He said.

"Yea, but at least we ain't dead yet." Faine sang, and then Faine and I broke out into song about how we weren't dead yet. It was awful, but we got a kick out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Opal's POV

 

Faine and I eventually fell asleep. It wasn't very cozy, so we used each other as a pillow. Soon, however, I felt the car stop, and I woke up, seeing Rick get out of the car. I carefully got out of the car too, careful not to wake up Faine. Luckily this was one of the cop cars that you could open from the inside. If you didn't have handcuffs.

"Rick, where are ya goin'?" I asked as I started to follow him. He held up his hand to me, indicating he wanted me to stay behind. I huffed, and leaned against the car, keeping an eye out for geeks. I watched Rick go inside, then rush back out not too long after, puking.

"Well sheriff, I reckon you saw you some dead bodies, huh?" I said, grinning. He glared at me, then walked over to me slowly.

"Why are you talking in such a thick accent?" He asked, leaning against the car. I shrugged.

"I'm releasing your tension." I said, then began laughing. "So, why are we here?"

"We're out of gas, and I needed more. Unfortunately, they are dead and I wouldn't know where they have more." I laughed, louder and harder. Of all the things in this fucked up world that could've happened, we stopped because we ran out of gas. It was just too funny for me.

Suddenly, I heard something.

"Yo, Ricky, did you hear that?" I asked, starting to get excited.

"Hear what?" He asked, not sure what I was talking about. I heard it again and took off towards the sound.

"Wake up Faine!" I yelled behind me. Rick called after me to come back, but did as I said. I made it behind the house and squealed in joy. There, in a fenced in area, were two horses. One brown, one black. I jumped for joy, and jumped the fence, rushing to the black one.

"Holy shit! I'm calling you Butterscotch, you hear me, you beautiful black beauty!" The horse, reared up, scared, and ready to crush me, but I dodged, getting behind it and looking under it.

"Well, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're a dude." I said, laughing. The stallion turned around and looked at me, realizing I wasn't a geek. I gently stoked his nose, telling him I wasn't going to hurt him.

"Holy shit! I'm naming the black one Blackberry!" I heard Faine shout out. I laughed and yelled back to her.

"Hell no, his name is Butterscotch!" I yelled back, stroking his noes again.

"How do you know it's a boy?" She said, looking underneath him. "Holy shit, that is definitely a guy. I feel bad for all the females you've come into contact with Butterscotch." I laughed, going around the horse to hug my best friend.

"Why the hell didn't you name the brown one butterscotch? That's the mare, and that's a girl's name." Rick said, stroking the mare. I shrugged.

"He looked like a Butterscotch." I said, patting the stallion's rump. Rick looked over at me like I was still crazy.

"How does a black horse look like a Butterscotch?" I shrugged again.

"I have no idea." I said. "We should probably feed them. That way we can just ride them to Atlanta." Rick nodded. He looked around for some hay, finding some quickly and tried to feed the mare. She wouldn't take it. Instead, she put her nose against Rick's face. He pet her slowly, then looked over at me and shrugged.

"Guess we just gotta put a saddle on them and just go." Me and Faine squealed, excited to ride a horse. We waited while Rick got then ready, finding black cowboy hats while we waited, then me and Faine climbed on, me in front, her behind me, and began riding. I couldn't take the slow pace, so I softly but quickly pressed my heels into the black horse.

"Giddy up horsey!" I yelled as the horse took off at a jog, then a steady run. Rick quickly followed me, eventually getting and staying next to me.

"Whoooowee ride it cow boy!" Faine yelled, laughing, throwing her hands in the air, and then quickly grabbing hold of me because she almost fell off. I laughed, holding onto Butterscotch. I looked over at Rick, who was looking straight ahead.

"What did you name the mare, Ricky? I yelled. He shrugged. Faine yelled over to him.

"Get name Is now here by Kitty!" She yelled laughing. Rick looked at her, concerned.

"This is a horse, not a cat!" He yelled over. We both laughed.

"Who cares! It's the apocalypse Rick! We have no rules anymore!" I shouted, forcing my horse to speed up. I loved the wind on my face, the feel of going fast. The rush of it all. I couldn't get enough of it. I never wanted it to stop.

We continued at my pace until we came to the highway tha led straight into Atlanta. We slowed down, taking things slow.

"Rick," Faine said, concerned for the first time in a long time. "There doesn't seem to be any people around here. It looks deserted."

"There are people, don't worry Faine. They are all just hiding in buildings."

"Rick, if there were people here, then shouldn't there have beaten a wall set up?" I asked cautiously. "Shouldn't there be guards with guns too?" Rick growled and glared at me.

"Shut the fuck up Opal! I don't need to listen to you telling me that everyone is gone! They are here! There are people here!" I shrunk away from him, whimpering. I hated it when people yelled at me. Sure I was a complete idiot and like making people laugh, but people who yelled at me scared me. Faine hugged me, squeezing me softly. I didn't respond. I just continued riding Butterscotch. Rick didn't say another word to us.

We came across a few geeks, but Faine and I took care of them from atop out horse, happy for the distraction. Rick started to get restless, and began pushing his horse to go faster. Faine and I followed him, and we all came face to face with about a thousand geeks. We froze, they froze. Then they lurched forward, ready to pull us off our horses.

"Call that shit!" I yelled, my horse rearing up, taking off running the other way, Rick close behind us.

"Shut the fuck up and drive!" Faine yelled at me, obviously scared to death. I laughed at her, trying to show her I wasn't scared. But in truth? Holy shit I was terrified!

And it didn't help that my horse reared up again, throwing me and my best friend off, straight to our deaths.


	7. Chapter 7

Opal's POV

Well, at least we thought it was to our death. In truth, we were far enough away to get on top of a pickup truck, but not far enough to be truly safe. We took out our weapons, and watched as Rick was pulled off his horse.

 

He escaped. Or, rather, at least we hoped he did. We watched as he went underneath a tank, then we heard a shot. We watched as he closed the tank's top, and then watched as geeks tore apart the horses. We were so scared. We didn't know what to do. We'd obviously have to fight, but there were so many of them. Thousands! How were we supposed to fight off this many geeks! We had gotten so used to only a couple at a time. But now, we finally understood just how bad geeks could be. When it was just a couple, we were okay, but all herded together like this, they were practically unstoppable!

Faine and I huddled together, our weapons in hand. I hugged my best friend in the whole wide world.

"Faine, if we don't make it out of this, I want you to know, you were the most bestest friend a crazy girl could ask for". Faine looked at me, smiling.

"Right back at you Opal." She said, holding up her bat, grinning sadly. We knew our chances of surviving were slim, but if we died, at least we would go down swinging. Together.

We stayed on top of the truck, waiting for them to notice us. It didn't take long. Once some of them realized they wouldn't be able to get any of Kitty and Butterscotch they gave up and came after us. They shook the truck, almost causing me and Faine to fall right into their mouths. We somehow managed to stay on the top of the truck, and began stabbing and bashing any geeks that were close enough to stab and bash.

We kept stabbing and bashing. I vaguely saw Rick jump out of the top of the tank. He took off running, completely leaving us behind. I looked up, and screamed after him.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. How could he just leave us here? We took care of him while he was in a coma. We made sure he was safe. And now, he was leaving us behind. He was leaving us here to die!

"I hope a geek eats your brains, you filthy traitor!" I screamed, Faine joining in. We continued to curse Rick, and kill every geek that came near the truck. We were getting tired, however. We wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. How much longer would we be able to keep this up? Would Rick come back for us? The chances of that were slim.

Suddenly, Faine, stopped, breathing hard.

"I can't keep doing this Opal. I'm so tired. How am I supposed to keep this up?" I continued stabbing any geeks that came too close.

"Opal, answer. How are we supposed to keep this up?" I ignored her, tears sliding down my cheeks, not wanting to see the reality of the situation.

"Opal!" Faine yelled, grabbing my arm, pulling me away. "You can't kill them all. You have to stop. It's hopeless. We can't keep going like this!" I began crying even harder.

"Faine, we have to. I don't want to die! I don't want to get ripped apart and eaten! I can't do that Faine! I'm so scared, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You need to give up, Opa. We can't kill them all. You know that. We can't just keep doing this." I shook my head at her.

"Fail, we have to. Please. Just one more blood fest, okay? Just until they get us. Or until someone rescues us. We need to go down swinging, okay?" Tears began leaking from her eyes. She nodded at me, and began bashing heads again.

"Come and get us, you filthy bastards!" She bellowed, crying and laughing. I began yelling too, pissed off at the world. This was completely unfair. I never thought I'd go out like this. Never ever. But I supposed that if I was going out, then at least I wasn't going to die alone. I was going to die with my best friend. And as long as I wasn't going to die alone, then I guess I'm okay with dying.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricks POV

I ran. I heard that voice on the radio, so I jumped out of the tank and took off running. I was even thinking about the two voices I heard behind me. All I could think about was running. I was scared, my heart was beating in my ears.

"Woah, hey, in here dumbass!" I was startled by an Asian man. He led me up a ladder. Only when we stopped halfway up did I realize I had forgotten something.

"Shit! I have to go back!" I yelled, starting back down the ladder. The Asian man grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Are you a moron? You can't go back! Look below you, dumbass!" I looked down, seeing all the geeks below me. They had followed me, and now there was no way back. But, I had to try.

"You don't understand! I left them behind! How am I supposed to live with myself now? I left them there on top of that pickup truck. I didn't even think..." The Asian man slapped me across the face.

"They're dead, you dumbass! There is no saving them now! Know, let's go. We need to get inside." He turned back to the ladder, then turned back, holding his hand out to me. "My name's Glenn, dumbass." I took his hand, a lone tear falling from my eye.

"My name is Rick, not dumbass."

"Well dumbass, you left two teenage girls on top of a pick-up truck to get eaten alive by a bunch of geeks. I'd say that me calling you a dumbass is well justified."

"Don't call those things geeks please. That only makes me feel worse."

"Well dumbass, what should I call them." I thought about it for a moment, then turned back to Glenn.

"Call them walkers."


	8. Chapter 8

Rick's POV

 

I followed Glenn inside the shipping center, depressed out of my mind. How could I just leave them there? They took care of me while I was in a coma. They kept me safe. I abandoned them!

Suddenly a blond girl with a pinched face threw me against the table, yelling at me. She shoved a gun in my face, but it hardly registered. Why was she yelling? It was hurting my head. A big argument was going on. Why were they arguing? Why was the blond crying? I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I was in shock.

Suddenly, I felt a slap. I held my face and looking at the blond.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded. She scowled.

"Do you even care that you just dammed everyone here? Because of that stupid stunt you just pulled? We are all going to die!" I just stared at her. So what if I died? I had just sentenced two teenage girls I watch grow up to death because all I could think about was myself.

Suddenly, I heard a shot. Everyone looked up.

"For fucks sakes. Merle!" The blond yelled, her and her group running to the stairs. I followed them, not sure what else I was supposed to do. We ended up on the roof, where a semi buff red neck was shooting into the mass of walkers below. The group rushed at him, yelling at him to stop. He yelled back at them, knocking them aside.

"Shut the hell up, all a ya. I'm trying to help these cute little girls down there."

"Their alive?" I said, close to crying. I ran to him, looking over the edge. There, still on top of the pickup truck, I saw them. Faine and Opal. Fighting like lioness's. I couldn't believe it. They should be dead by now.

"Glenn they're alive!" I yelled pointing, closer still to crying.

"So are you the dumbass I saw leave those two girls behind?" The man, Merle, asked. I nodded hesitantly. Then, Merle punched me in face, almost causing me to fall over the edge.

"I'm a cold hearted bastard, and even I wouldn't do what you just did, boi." I picked myself up off the edge of the wall, adrenaline pumping through me. Before I could lose my nerve, I punched Merle in the face as hard as I could, feeling the satisfaction of hearing his nose break.

"Now listen here you fucking cracker. It was an accident." I grabbed his arm, and began dragging him. "I love those girls like they are my own." I took out my handcuffs, fastening one of them onto his wrist and the other to a metal rod. "And I will save them. They just have to keep fighting." Merle began spitting racial slurs at me, calling me a pig, and an asshole. Child rapist. Abusive dick. It didn't matter to me. None of it was true. All that mattered at the moment was saving this group, and saving the girls. I just hoped they stayed put until I got there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Faine's POV

Opal and I were fighting for our lives. God this sucked! How was I supposed to do this? This was way worse than anything we have ever done. We've gotten some kicks from killing geeks, but this was just ridiculous.

"Opal, I can't keep going!" I yelled over the moans and groans of the geeks below me. I kept bashing at them, almost losing my bat more than once.

"Shut the fuck up Faine! I refuse to die this way! I will not turn into one of them!" She yelled, scared. She tried to hide it, but I knew she was scared. I heard the barely noticeable tremor in her voice. I felt her slight shaking. She may be able to fool everyone else, but never me.

As I killed, my mind wandered to 2 weeks ago. We were sitting on the floor, playing Uno, of all things. I was very competitive when it came to Uno, but Opal needed a good laugh, so I had brought out the cards.

"Skip you, skip you again, draw 2, draw another 2, reverse, another draw 2, and draw four. I win!" How was she able to win so easily? I stared at the cards in the pile, then threw the rest of my cards at her.

"Hey!" She laughed, grabbing the used deck and throwing them at me. I began laughing with her, grabbing thrown cards and throwing them again. Soon, there were cards everywhere. We were too lazy to pick them up, so instead, Opal brought out Clue.

"Opal, I'm tired of games. Shouldn't we get something to eat?" Opal hung her head.

"Faine, we don't have enough food to eat tonight. We'll have to eat tomorrow." I had growled in frustration.

"Opal, from how much we eat, we're gonna turn into geeks soon." Opal had looked at me, horrified.

"Faine, if I turn into a geek, I need you to kill me, okay?" I had refused, obviously, but soon, I had reluctantly agreed. And we began talking, about how we would prefer to die and where. I said I'd prefer to die under my bed from suffocating, joking, obviously. Opal had told me she'd prefer to die on a beach, from natural causes.

After that our conversation changed to something less grim, joking and laughing. Those were good days. Who knew that this would be happening in two weeks?

I heard Opal scream in frustration. I looked over at her, and saw that one of her knives had been lodged in the skull of a geek, and she couldn't get it out. She took out her only other knife from her boot and began repeating the process. Soon, we'd have no choice but to give up. We would lose our weapons, and we'd become victims to the undead. I sent up a silent prayer, just in case there was a God. I begged him for this not to be the end.


	9. Chapter 9

Opal's POV

 

Fuck fuck fuck I can't believe I let one of my knives get taken. I let it get stuck in that things skull. Fuck fuck fuck!!!

I looked around, unsure of what to do. We had to get out of here before we lost our weapons. Think think think. What should I do? Oh god this was way too much pressure then I could deal with. Suddenly, my chest became tight. I was hyperventilating. I was over working myself. I saw dots in front of my eyes. I became light headed. I was dizzy. My heart was pounding. Oh god not now! Not a panic attack! I can't deal with this right now! I can't I can't I can't!

Faine must've heard my heavy breathing, because suddenly I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Opal, come on. Even you know this is unrealistic. We're not characters in a book! We don't have unlimited stamina. We're human! Rick isn't coming back! The shots have stopped. Did you hear them? The shots? I did, and they've stopped. I haven't heard any for a long time. We can't kill every geek in Atlanta alone. We'd need more people."

"I won't give up Faine. They will come. We will make it out of this. If not, you can haunt my ghost for eternity. I promise." Faine laughed at that, and I was relieved. She hadn't laughed since we had seen all those geeks. Granted, there was nothing to laugh about, but still, the sound of her laughing made me feel better. I laughed with her.

"Come on, Fail. Let's jump down there and fight. We probably look like scared little bitches from wherever that person was shooting from."

"Are you fucking crazy? We can't jump down there! We'll be ever more fucked if we do that!" I laughed.

"So what? Either way, we are utterly fucked in our asses. Why not go out with a crazy bang, eh? We'll jump down and fight our way to that big shopping center. Sound good?" Faine thought about it for a moment, still bashing heads. Then I felt her move over to my side, forcing me to look at her.

"You got my back, you crazy bitch?" I smiled.

"Hell yea. What are crazy bitches for, after all?" She laughed. Then she readied herself. "On the count of three. One."

"Two."

"THREE!" We jumped into the mass of geeks, screaming a battle cry. We hit the ground sort of running, bashing and slashing, and fighting our way to safety.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick's POV

"What the hell are they doing?" I yelled, watching as the girls jumped off the pick up into the growing horde of walkers that surrounded. "Those girls are fucking crazy!"

"Or fucking smart." Said the blond, whose name I had learned was Andrea. She was suck a royal bitch.

"How is jumping into a fucking horde of walkers smart!?" I roared, feeling my temper boil. I have never hit a woman, but at this point, I was ready to.

"Look at them! They are really good at this. I've never seen anyone fight walkers like this before." I looked again, and realized they were right. They were natural fighters. Or killers. Either way, they were making unbelievable progress. They were like Amazon warriors. Even from here, I could hear their battle cries. I suddenly felt as proud as a father. I continued to watch them and realized where they were heading.

"They're heading towards us!" I yelled, running towards the door that lead down from the roof. The others ran after me, telling me to hold on.

"Hey, you fuckin pig, let me out of these fucking cuffs!" yelled Merle just as I got to the door. I turned to him, glaring a menacing glare.

"You will not go anywhere near those two girls, do you hear me, you racist fucking red-neck?" Merle laughed, obviously not caring.

"Listen here, cracka, I will do whatever I want, do you hear me? I will get out of these cuffs, and when I do, well, let's just say we might do the mamba." he laughed, licking his lips. I had the right mind to put a bullet through this sicko's head, but I refrained from doing so. He wasn't my responsibility. Instead, I ran down the stairs. I ran all the way to the ground floor, and saw that a group of walkers were still pushing against the glass. I didn't know how I was going to remove them from there, but I had to somehow.

"I don't think they will be coming in through this way Rick." I jumped and saw Glenn standing next to me.

"How do you think they'll get in?" I asked, suddenly even more worried then I was moments before.

"I don't know. As far as I can tell, they don't have any walkie-talkies, they couldn't hear me yelling from the roof. I would have tried to direct them to the ladder, but I think they'll just have to get there without my help. They were heading this way, and that's the only way to get here without coming in through the front door." I nodded, then took off running again. I was going to get to the half way point of the ladder, where Glenn had first really spoken to me in person.

I got there in no time flat. I began yelling for the girls, ignoring Glenn shushing me. I kept yelling for them, hoping they weren't too far away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

I heard someone yelling my name, even over all the moans and groans of the undead. Somehow, we were still clean of bites.

"Opa, do you hear that?" I hollered over the noise. It sounded like it was coming a building over from where we were.

"I hear it, Fail. Should we head towards it?" She called, leaving it to me yet again to make a decision. I yelled at her that we should, so we directed ourselves in the direction of the yelling. We kicked and stabbed and punched and smashed until finally, we made it. We pushed our way through a fence, and saw a ladder. We ran to it, since the geek count here was very few. We hurried up the ladder to the half way point, catching our breath.

"Oh I'm so happy you made it out!" We looked over to the far side and saw Rick standing there with some Asian man. But at the moment, all we cared about was Rick. We both calmly walked up to him, and then punched him in the face.

"That's for abandoning us there, you fucking asshole!" Opal screeched. I glared at him, letting Opal scream and cuss. She was taking the words right out of my mouth anyhow. Rick held his nose, which was now bleeding, and smiled.

"I deserved that, now didn't I? I didn't mean to leave you guys, I swear. I didn't have time to collect you is all. I am so sorry, girls." Opal stopped yelling, and just continued to glare. Then she signed, turning away from him.

"If you ever, ever leave us behind like that again, I swear to god I'll tear out your eyeballs." I giggled.

"Or we can just feed him to the undead." I suggested, laughing. Rick looked at me in alarm. I laughed again.

"Don't worry Ricky, we won't feed you to the undead." I said, and watched as Rick relaxed.

"Yea, why would we let those mindless dickwads have all the fun?" laughed Opal. I laughed with her, happy that I had lived long enough to hear that.


	10. Chapter 10

Opal's POV

 

"Well Faine, I guess we are characters from a book." I joked as we were climbing the ladder. Faine laughed at me from below.

"Opal, stop breaking the fourth wall. We're not Deadpool." I laughed at her.

"Thank god for that. Could you imagine being him? Those voices always in your head. I can hardly deal with one!" We both laughed loudly, like we hadn't just been fighting for our lives. I heard Rick snort above us, making me laugh harder, and making Faine laugh harder too.

"You two are seriously special, you know that?" Rick said.

"Oh Ricky, we're not special. We're just very very...stupid!" Faine and I hollered with laughter. We continued up, then down, then through a door. When up again to the roof. When we arrived to the roof, we were greeted by a black man and woman (no racism intended), a Mexican man, a blond woman with a pinched face, and a buff man who was handcuffed to a metal rod.

"Omg Ricky are those your handcuffs?" I squealed, shocked.

"That is not the question here." Said the woman with the pinched face, plugging her nose. "You two stink and look disgusting."

"Ruuuuuuuuuude." Faine and I said, crossing our arms, then uncrossed them, looking down at ourselves. Well she wasn't wrong about looking disgusting. We were covered in geek blood and guts.

"Ohh yummy. We look so good Faine." I said, grinning.

"Oh hell Yea Opal. You look good enough to eat." Faine said, poking my side. I squealed and laughed, slapping her hand away. The group stared at us.

"You guys are gross." Said the blond woman.

"Andrea, shut up." Said the Asian, who, on the way up, we learned was named Glenn.

"Well they are! Look at them!" We stared at her for a moment.

"You're a fucking bitch." I said, making Faine bend over laughing. And earning me a slap upside the head from Rick.

"You little bitch!" Andrea yelled, coming towards me. She raised her hand above her head, ready to slap me. Instead, I grabbed her hand, and glared at me.

"Faine, mind giving me a hand?" I said quietly. Faine nodded slowly, grabbing Andrea's other hand. Then we dragged her to the edge of the building, her kicking and screaming, everyone freaking out. Then we threw her over the edge, still holding onto her hands. Andrea began screaming and crying, begging us to let her back up.

"Stay right where you are or we're going to drop her." I said, causing the footsteps to stop behind me. Andrea looked up at me and Faine, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Listen up buttercup." Faine said, grinning.

"You keep your hands off of us, m'kay?" I said after her.

"We don't take kindly to being threatened."

"The last person who threatened us ended up in the hospital."

"So if we were you."

"I'd keep your hands to yourself. Got it?" Andrea nodded viciously. Satisfied, we pulled her back up over the edge. Finally out of danger, she kissed the roof and scurried away.

"Rick, they are not coming back with us. We have children. They could get them all killed! If they come we'll all be in danger!" Rick looked at us, then back at Andrea. Then Glenn spoke up, hesitantly but confidently.

"Actually, Andrea, they are coming." Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Glenn are you crazy? They just tried to kill me!" Glenn shrugged.

"They may be crazy, but you saw how they fought down there. We'd be stupid to leave them here. Don't you all agree?" Everyone looked away from Glenn, then began nodding slowly. Except Andrea.

Andrea got up, glaring at everyone.

"Maybe you guys are okay with endangering the entire group, but I am not! They can't come!"

"They are not dangerous!" Rick yelled, making Andrea cringe. "They are stupid and don't think, but they are not dangerous! Now shut up while I think of a way to get us outta here!"

"Hey Ricky. Why don't you let that guy out of the handcuffs first." Faine said. The guy perked up, grinning at Rick.

"Yea Ricky. That is no way to make friends." I teased. Rick looked at us, clearly irritated.

"I am most definitely not letting him out of those cuffs. He doesn't know how to behave." Faine and I walked over to the man.

"What's your name, mister?" I asked, both of us leaning in.

"Merle, suga tits. And yourself?"

"Opal and Faine." I said pointing to us. Faine giggled, then sat on Merle's lap. I saw out of the corner of my eye Rick's eyes widening.

"Merly. Do you promise to behave yourself?" Faine asked, innocently. I heard Rick choke a little, and laughed. Faine was playing a dangerous game. She turned to Rick, smiling sweetly.

"Ricky-poo, he said he'd behave. Can he come out of imprisonment now?" I swear to god, if we were in an anime, it would be InuYasha. Rick would be InuYasha, and Faine would be Kagome telling him to sit.

Rick grumbled something about "irresponsible teenagers" and pulled out the handcuff keys from his pocket and threw them at Faine. Faine caught them, beaming, and unlocked Merle, jumping away while he rubbed his wrist.

"Thank you darlin." Merle said, nodding to Faine.

"No problem." Faine said, laughing. "And as for how we are getting out of here, we have a plan." Everyone stared at Faine and I. "But you have to do exactly as we say, or else you get left behind."

"And why should we trust a pair of 14 year olds?" Andrea asked in disgust.

"We're 16, and if you want we can leave you here, but that's completely up to you." Faine said, smiling. Andrea shut right up. "That's what I thought. Now my friend and I need a few minutes to talk this over and smooth over the details."

"You crazy bitches, we don't have a few minutes!" Faine and I ignored Andrea, walking over to the edge of the building and leaning in close.

"Faine, why was I not informed about this plan?" I whispered.

"Because I made it up about 2 minutes ago." She said, shrugging. I glared at her.

"So, what is this plan of yours?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"All we need is Glenn, a geek, and new knife." She said, laughing.

Why did I have the feeling we had just survived a horde of geeks only to jump back into the line of fire?


	11. Chapter 11

Opal's POV

 

"This plan is fucking stupid." Andrea complained. Faine and I rolled our eyes. When was she ever not complaining?

"I think it'll work." Glenn said. Ah Glenn. He was like a loyal dog. Andrea glared at him, causing me and Faine to laugh.

"Andrea, it will work. Trust me. We're experts." I said, grinning.

"Yea, experts on stupid." Andrea muttered, just loud enough for us to hear. We began laughing hard.

"Faine, I need to talk to you." Rick said suddenly.

"Sure, Ricky, shoot." She said, not turning towards him. We were about half way to ground level, and Faine kept deciding she wanted to look around. On every single floor. I honestly assumed that's what he wanted to talk about.

"Faine, that stunt you pulled up on the roof, sitting on the red necks lap, was bad." Oh. Well, I should have seen this coming.

"Hey, now, you pig, you don't have to throw around such stereotypical words." Merle said, flexing his fingers in and out of a fist.

"You shut up." Rick said, putting his gun in Merle's face. "She is in my care, therefore she is my response. And I say her sitting in your perverted lap was a wrong move, and furthermore..." I shut Rick out of my mind as he turned back to Faine and continued chewing her out. From how Faine looked around the store, then casually walked down to another floor, I assumed she was doing the same.

This went on for about three floors, when Faine suddenly froze, looking across the room.

"Is that red hair dye?" She asked, suddenly super excited. Rick stopped talking, looking at her like she was nuts.

"We're you even listening to a damn word I was saying?" He asked, looking at everyone for support.

"I. Said. Is. That. Red. Hair. Dye." Faine said, pointing. We all looked to wear she was pointing.

"Yea, it is. Rich people dye, too." I said, grinning.

"Grabbing!" Faine said, running over to grab it.

"Faine, you can't be serious!" Glenn said, adjusting his baseball cap.

"Oh, but I am. Do you see my hair?" Faine said, lifting her hair. "It has patches of blue and green and red and brown and blonde, okay? I'm dying my hair again, regardless of what you say or if it's the apocalypse or if it's a Thursday night! If you're committed you let it happen!"

The rest of the group was silent, but no one complained again as Faine happily picked up dye and skipped back to Glenn.

"Glenn, will you put this in your backpack so I may use it when we leave?" Faine said, putting on a pouty face. I envied her. She could use her charms and any guy, regardless of age, would fall to her knees. I couldn't tell if it was her boobs or her natural sexy demeanor. Only one guy responded to me like guys do to Faine. But he was gone now.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the abandoned shopping center. Faine quickly stuffed the hair dye in Glenn's backpack, and we all ran the rest of the way down the stairs, suddenly scared of what we would find. Thankfully, it was just the first layer of doors that had broken down.

"Alrighty, folks, we are outta time." Faine said, taking off towards the door in which Glenn had lead us through when we first got here. I followed close behind her. She opened the door without stopping, and quickly and sufficiently bashed in the brains of a geek outside the door.

"Damn, Faine, one hit kill." I said, taking a hold of it and dragging it inside. Faine closed the door behind us. Quickly, I grabbed an Axe from an emergency case, and began hacking at its limbs, Faine already bent down, smearing its guts all over her body.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a coat?" Glenn said, looking like he was on the verge of puking. Faine picked up some of its guts, and launched it at his stomach.

"Shut up and start covering yourself, sugar cakes." Faine said, continuing to smear guts on her. Glenn suddenly did vomit, causing us to wrinkle our noses.

"Groooooss." We said, this new smell even grosser then the one encasing our bodies. Glenn wiped his mouth, and handed his backpack to Andrea, then turning to the geek and began covering himself as well. I turned to the remaining people of the group.

"Alright bitches. Merle and T-Dogg," I had finally learned his name, yay. "Go up to the roof, and keep an eye on us. Shoot off a round if things start to look ugly. The rest of you, keep an eye on the front doors. As soon as it starts to crack badly, you need to yell and scream or something to get the other two down here and wait for us by the metal garage door." Everyone nodded, no one keen on doing as I instructed. I dropped my axe and began covering my own body as well.

Once the three of us were completely covered, I handed Glenn the axe, and pulled my knife out of my boot. Faine, with her baseball bat.

"Alright bitches, let's move move MOVE!" I yelled, opening the door. The three of us shuffled out, crawling under a huge truck, and suddenly surrounded by hundreds of geeks. None of them gave us a second look. Which meant our smell disguise was working.

We made it a good way, almost making it too. But suddenly, I smelt rain. Yes, smelt rain. That smell you smell just before it starts. I glanced over at Faine, and saw she had smelt it too. We kept going, however, not wanting to give ourselves away.

 _ **Bang. Bang.**_ The sounds of two shots ringing throughout the city. The geeks around us looked in the direction of the shots. Then we felt it. Rain. It was raining. I heard Glenn whimper, earning him a slight push from Faine. We pushed forward, until one attacked us. I shoved my knife into its eye, and just like that our over was blown.

"Run, you crazy bitches!" I yelled, taking off running, killing every geek that tried to stop me. Faine and Glenn followed close behind me. We kept running until we hit the fence. We climbed over, hitting the group running. I turned and pulled out Rick's gun, Faine pulling our Andrea's gun. We shot every geek that tried to get over, while Glenn found the keys to one of the trucks.

"Found them!" He yelled, and we turned and ran towards the truck. We piled in, Glenn starting the engine. The geeks knocked down the fence, instantly coming for us. Glenn maneuvered around them, onto the streets. We headed out of the city, just like the three of us had talked about.

We let Glenn jump out, quickly finding a red sports car, and breaking the horn so it let put a piercing loud wailing sound, like we had told him. We let him drive back into the city first, then I got behind the wheel. Thankfully, Glenn had turned us around before he had jumped out.

Cause to hell if I knew how to turn us around. Let alone actually drive.


	12. Chapter 12

Opal's POV

I drove through Atlanta like a crazy woman. Faine was hollering and cheering. I couldn't help but holler and cheer along with her. How could I not? This was fun. Who cares if I was actually driving well?

I came to the metal grate thingy that led to the garage of the shopping center. I fiddled with the controls for a minute before I was able to back up. I let the truck bang up against the metal, then Faine climbed into the back to lift up the door and knock on the metal. A few minutes later, Andrea, Morales (the Mexican man), Jacqui (the black woman), Rick, T-Dogg, and Merle were climbing into the back, screaming at me about the last barrier being broken through.

I slammed my foot onto the gas, only to have the whole damn truck fly backwards. I slammed onto the breaks, laughing, and shifted gears.

"Oopsie, I forgot to switch out of reverse." I said, slamming on the gas pedal again.

"You crazy bitch! Do you even know how to drive?" Andrea screamed. I laughed.

"What good is a license in a zombie apocalypse, woman?" I said.

"Everything, you stupid bitch! You need to switch off with someone who actually knows what they are doing!" I slammed on the breaks. I shifted gears, and began backing up.

"What are you doing?" Screamed Jacqui.

"Listen up, you sons of whores. You will stop bitching at me, okay? I'm fucking 16, soon to be 17, and don't know exactly how to drive, okay? But this was me and Faine's idea, I called drivers, so therefore, I'm driving. And if you guys keep complaining about how we do things, I will allow you all to be eaten. Got it?" Everyone nodded viciously. I think now they were going to listen to me a little better.

"Good, now, someone, other than you Faine, come up to shot gun and guide me to your base. Another one of my flaws is not being able to read minds." Faine giggled, though she was obviously upset that I had denied her shot gun. Merle came up to the front and began guiding me. He also gave me tips on how to steer better and maneuver around cars and stuff. After a while, it wasn't so hard anymore.

Suddenly, I heard a loud wailing off to my left. I looked over and saw Glenn, whooping and hollering and obviously having the time of his life, wave to me and sped off ahead of me. I whooped and hollered too, Faine soon joining me, sitting in the middle of me and Merle. I slammed onto the gas again, and we were speeding off down the road, even faster than before.

We arrived about 10 minutes after Glenn did, considering he had a sports car and we were in a delivery truck. The wailing had stopped, and we were greeted by a rush of people. I put the truck in park, unsure of all these new people.

"Alrighty, you sons of whores. Everyone, pile out." I said, turning around and smiling. Everyone piled out, except for Rick.

"What's wrong, Rick?" Faine asked, feeling his sadness.

"I don't know if my family is there or not. Girls, what if they ain't there? I don't think I can stay if they ain't here." Faine and I shared a look, unsure of how to make our sheriff feel better. I turned back to him.

"Well, Rick, why don't you get out, and we'll all go over together. So if Lori and Carl aren't here, then we can catch you if you fall with despair." Faine elbowed me in the ribs, causing me to double over in pain. When I looked up again, rick was nodding.

"Alright girls. But you have to catch me if I do fall." We laughed, and got out of the truck. The first thing I saw was a bouncy blond woman that was not Andrea. She hugged me and Faine tightly.

"Thank you so so so so so much for getting my sister out of there!" She squealed. "I'm Amy." She then let us go and flaunted away, leaving us dumbfounded. I shook off the weirdness first, turning to Faine.

"Any idea what the hell just happened?" I asked.

"Not a fucking clue." She said shaking her head. We turned to make sure that Rick had gotten out of the truck, then started forward to see more of the camp. There wasn't a lot of people, even including the group we had brought back. But there were three faces that we noticed right off the bat.

"LORI! CARL! SHANE!" Faine and I squealed. We ran up to Shane, giving him a hug. But his attention wasn't on us. It was on Rick. We turned back to Rick to see him crying, Lori and Carl in his arms. Honestly, I wanted to cry for him. But I decided to let him cry on his own, with his family. I looked back up to Shane.

"So Wishy Walshy, did you miss us?" I said, grinning. Instead of an answer, I got a slap in the face. Faine, but the sound of it, was not spared.

"What the fuck!" We said in unison, holding our faces.

"You two, if you ever ever ever pull a stunt like you did that night, I swear to god, I'll kill you." Shane said, putting his finger in our faces. We glared.

"Well, if we had never made the choice, we wouldn't have saved those people, and we wouldn't have seen this beautiful reunion." I hissed. Shane scoffed.

"You two are a real piece of work." He said, walking off. We glared at him. But I didn't get long to glare.

"Opal?" I froze. That wasn't Faine. That wasn't Faine. I turned around slowly. Behind me, about 10 paces away, were two men. One of them had a cross bow and about a dozen dead rabbits tied to his belt. He looked kind of cute. He had a little scruff on his chin, short brown hair, and an aura that just screamed red-neck. 

But it wasn't him that I was staring at. It was the man next to him. Tall, about 5'11" to my 5'5", long dark brown hair that was one shade away from being black. Green eyes the color of a deep green emerald that made me breathless every time I looked into them. He was someone I thought I'd never see again. My heart had ache every time I thought about the loss of him in my new life. This man who had been my life before the shit had hit the fan.

"Asher?"


	13. Chapter 13

Opal's POV

 

I stared at the man standing before me. How was he here? How? I don't understand. How is he here? He died. He died like everyone else. He would have come back otherwise, right? Right?

"Opal, is that really you?" He said, eyes widening. I didn't answer. Couldn't answer. How was I supposed to? How was I supposed to even function? The love of my life had disappeared that day. The day everything had changed. He hadn't called me or texted me or even looked for me.

"Opal, it's me, Asher." Suddenly, he was in front of me, holding my shoulders, bending down to look me in the eyes. But I didn't see those gorgeous green eyes that gave me comfort. All I saw were blurs. Big colorful blurs. Was I crying? Why couldn't I move away? Why couldn't I hug him? Why was I so stunned?

"Opal?" His voice didn't send shivers down my spine anymore. His voice only made me disgusted. He betrayed me! He didn't contact me, or look for me, or come back for me.

But then again, neither had I, had I?

I had accepted the fact that he had either died or gotten out of the city. I hadn't looked at all. I had sent him a text from the closet, but I had never thought of the possibility that he could have forgotten his phone in the chaos. He could have looked, but had been forced out by the military. And what had I been doing? Goofing off and taking care of Rick. Maybe that's just what happened when you thought you had lost everything. You let the people you loved go, even if they weren't really gone.

"Opa?" I heard Faine next to me say, and my vision cleared up. Asher and Faine were standing next to each other, staring at me, concerned. I noticed how quiet the camp had gotten. Was everyone staring at me?

I shook my head and smiled at y two favorite people, and then really started crying. I wrapped my arms around Asher and began crying like a baby, not caring about who was watching. I didn't care how I looked to them. He was here. He was alive. He had survived. My two favorite people were here with me, and there was nothing else in the world that could make me happier.

"Asher, I-I missed you s-so m-m-much." I whimpered, burying my face in his neck. He squeezed me, and that only made me cry harder. He pulled away from me to look at me again, then he pressed his lips to mine. Oh my god, they were just as I remember. Soft and warm and tasted so good.

"Gross guys, go get a room." Hooted Faine. We pulled apart and glared at her, then started laughing. I had never kissed Asher in front of her because I was always afraid of making her uncomfortable.

"Faine you just jelly that you ain't getting no action any time soon." I shot back, causing Faine to laugh.

"Opa, I wouldn't want to have any action if kissing makes you cry." I rolled my eyes. What a dork. After I had dried my eyes I met the rest of the group. An older man named Dale, A couple, Ed and Carol, and their kid, Sofia, and a few other people whose name I didn't really hear at the time. I was just so happy that I had Asher again, and that I was with a group. It felt like I was being accepted into a family.

"Carol, go pitch up these girls a tent." The man, Ed said to his wife. She cowered from him and ran to the RV to get a tent. I glared at Ed. I had the sneaking suspicion that he abused her. I looked to their little daughter, and saw that she had a haunted look in her eyes, and her eyes kept darting to her father. I hadn't noticed I was growling until Asher put his arm around my waist. I knew that look only too well. And I swore to myself if I caught it happening, I was going to kick the fucking shit out of Ed.

Faine and I went to go help Carol pitch up the tent. She fumbled and breathed deeply when she made a mistake. We smiled at her and told her it was alright. It didn't ease her mind though.

By the time the tent was up, it was getting dark. Faine had left early to play hopscotch with Carl while Rick and Lori were catching up. I wiped my forehead and called to Faine.

"Faine, the tent is up. Why don't we get some shut eye?" She nodded and ran to me, waving to Carl. Lori emerged from her tent and stopped Faine in her tracks. She said something to Faine, Faine shooting looks my way, as if to ask for help. I shook my head at her. No way was I going over there. I hated Lori. She could be such a fucking bitch sometimes.

After Lori had said her piece, she went back into her tent and Faine slowly made her way over to me.

"So, what did the fat cow want?" I asked, trying to cheer her up. Faine pouted.

"She wants Carl to bunk with me for tonight. Which means you'll have to go and bunk with Asher, if that's okay." Ohhhh I get it. Faine wanted me to stay with her so it wouldn't feel so weird to be with a group again. I smiled apologetically.

"Rick and Lori probably just want some alone time to catch up." I said. Faine scoffed.

"We both know that they are just going to fuck." I laughed.

"Yea, well they are married." I said, shrugging. Faine looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Didn't you see the look on Shane's face when Rick was embracing Lori and Carl?" I thought back. I did remember. It looked surprised and pissed at the same time.

"Yea, I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, not sure what she was getting at.

"Opal, I think Lori was having an affair." I scoffed.

"Lori's a bitch, but I doubt she would have an affair." I said, my stomach dropping.

"I think she was. She thought Rick was dead, after all. How long do you think people can last without some action? Especially when their lover is supposed to be dead." I dropped my gaze. She was probably right.

"I think you should go stay with Asher." Faine said, wincing slightly at her words. I looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Since the shit hit the fan we had been inseparable. Well, even before, but more so after. But Faine nodded.

"Go stay with Asher. And make sure that boy is still has her virtue. And hasn't been seeing anyone else. Cause if he has, I'm gonna break his balls."


	14. Chapter 14

Opal's POV

 

I walked slowly towards where I had seen Asher duck into a tent not too long ago. How was I supposed to ask him if I could stay? How was I supposed to find out if he had been cheating on me? Would he lie? Would he tell the truth? Had he had his first with someone else? Questions buzzed inside my head, and I had to physically shake myself.

Man, guys were just complicated.

"Opal?" I turned to see Asher behind me. When had he left his tent? Who had he been with? Why was I already assuming that he was guilty?

"H-hey Asher." I said, stuttering. He looked at me funny.

"What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be bunking Faine?" I shook my head, trying to look like I wasn't accusing him of being a man-whore.

"No, Lori wanted Carl to stay with us, but there is only space for two of us. Carl likes Faine more, so I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed with you tonight. I mean, we haven't seen each other in a long time. We could use the time to catch up. But I don't have to if you don't want to." I was rambling. Oh my god, he's going to catch me accusing him.

"Sure, I would love for you to stay with me." He smiled at me, going around me to hold the tent flap open for me. Was his smile forced? Was he twitching? Did I smell a lie? Could I stop finding flaws in how he was acting?

I ducked in, taking off my combat boots at the flap. I sat on my knees and looked around. There was a cot, easing my mind a little that he was probably sleeping alone. There were some photo albums at the foot of the cot, along with some spare clothes. I closed in on the photo albums.

Inside one of them were pictures of his family. Another of his friends. I opened up the last one and smiled. It was a photo album with pictures of us. Some we took, some I remembering asking people to take of us. He had been thinking of me after all. I fingered some wet patches and frowned. Were these tear splotches? I looked behind me and saw Asher smiling at me sadly.

"I tried to contact you, you know." He whispered. I tilted my head to the side a little.

"Funny, cause I didn't get a text or anything." I said dryly.

"I did try, baby. I really did. I called you a million times. At the beginning, everything was a rush. Mom wasn't letting anyone do anything but pack. I tried a hundred times to try and call you, but I wasn't able to until we were outside the city. And you know how back service is out there." I did. I remembered always getting frustrated that 4G wouldn't even work on the highway outside the city. Like, that's what it was for, right?

"I saw it in your eyes." he continued, forcing me back to reality. "I saw that you thought I had forgotten about you." I winced. "I didn't. I tried to go out to look or you. I tried to call you. Text you. I yelled for you out the window, trying to jump out of the car. But it was no use." He put his head in his hand. "I felt like such a failure to you." His voice cracked, and he didn't say anything for a very long time. I got up from where I sat, leaving the album on the floor, to hug him. How could I have ever thought he would just forget about me? I felt like such an ass.

"I'm so sorry..." he whimpered, shaking underneath me. I squeezed him.

"Stop it." I whispered. "Stop it right now. I'm here now, and I won't leave again. It'll be me and you from now on. I promise."

"Don't forget about Faine." he said, barking out a laugh. I got up, standing in front of him, waiting for him to look at me. When he did, I slid onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Tonight, it's only about you and me." I whispered, staring into his eyes that I loved so much. He smiled, I smiled. Then I leaned up to kiss him, feeling his soft lips against mine. Soft and warm and comforting.

The soft, gentle kiss quickly turned into a rough, hot make-out session. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and pulled gently. He groaned against my lips, his hands moving from my back to my ass, squeezing. I inhaled sharply, and pulled his hair harder, finding his first turn on.

Suddenly, I was on my back, with him on top of me. His breathing had quickened, and he was staring into my eyes. What did he see in my blue eyes? I hoped he saw forgiveness and longing. He put his hand on my thigh, and ran his hand up my slender hip and up my shirt. When I didn't resist or tell him to stop, he kept going.

He pulled me back onto his lap, helping me take off my shirt. His lips crashed back onto mine, rougher than before. He fiddled with the bra clasp, having a hard time. I went to help him, but the clasps came loose and I slipped it off instead. He pulled back, looking at me, exposed, for the first time. His hands ran up and down my sides, before he finally grabbed my exposed breasts, squeezing them lightly. I swear, I saw him blush.

He kissed them softly, sending shivers down my spine. He threw me down, ripping his shirt off before pressing back against me. He began kissing my breasts, my chest, and my neck. I moaned when he made it to my neck. He stayed there until he hit the hollow of my neck, which sent crazy shivers throughout my whole body. He then bit down hard, causing me to moan loudly. I pulled his hair and gave his neck the same treatment. I felt his muscles tense against me.

He moved away from my neck, kissing down my body until he made it to the hem of my yoga pants. He took the hem in his teeth, and began pulling them down. Soon I was completely naked. I became self-conscious, trying to hide myself. He took off his own pants, forcing me to reveal myself again. He laid on top of me again, kissing me softly. Oh my god he was so hard. I want him so bad.

He shifted a little, then I suddenly felt a pain in my lower area. I whimpered, trying to move away. Asher pressed his weight on top of me, moving in and out of me slowly.

"O-oh Opal." He moaned. I moaned with him, the pain passing and complete bliss taking over my body. I dug my nails into his back. He moaned louder, thrusting harder and faster. He bit down hard on my neck, causing me to moan even louder.

"D-don't stop." I begged, feeling him slow down. "Asher please d-don't s-stop." He moaned, going harder, slamming his hard dick in and out of me. I moaned and arched my back. He growled and forced me back down, biting my neck again. Biting and sucking. I quickly found myself climaxing.

"A-Asher!" I moaned, arching my back again the best I could. He moaned my name, and we came together, moaning and breathing hard. He lay on my chest, breathing hard, his heart pounding against my stomach.

He rolled off of me on to his side, pulling me to him. I curled into him, sweat rolling off both of us. He pulled the covers over us, neither of us really wanting to get dressed. And slowly, we feel asleep together, in complete and utter bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

Opal's POV

 

I woke up with a start. Ugh, my whole body was sore. I opened my eyes, then quickly shut them again, groaning. Ughhh I hate the sun! Why the fuck was it so bright? It doesn't have the right to be so fucking bright. I covered my head with the blankets, borrowing down deeper into the warmth of the cot. I refuse to get up at this time of day.

I heard the zipper of the tent open. I closed my eyes, steadying my breath. I don't want to get up, and I refuse to have it look like I was up. I didn't move, pretending to still be asleep. Then whoever had come in began shaking me softly.

"Opal, wake up baby girl. It's past noon, and everyone is wondering where the hero is." I groaned loudly, kicking out.

"Asher, let my fat ass sleep pleeeease! I'm tired and sore and wanna sleep." I heard him laugh softly, then slip under the covers with me.

"That's weird, because I feel amazing after last night." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say I didn't feel amazing. I just feel sore because of the fucking pounding I received last night." He laughed again. God, how I missed that laugh.

"Baby, I know you're tired and sore, but you need to get up. Plus, Rick wants to say good bye before he leaves." I rolled over and pulled the covers off my head so I could look at him.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"He dropped a bag of guns or something and he wants to go get them back from Atlanta." I stared at him. I couldn't remember there being any guns when we left Atlanta. But whatever, I suppose.

"Plus, Faine wants to re-dye her hair and refuses to do it without you." I laughed, then sat up, covering myself with the blanket.

"Mind handing me my clothes, babe?" I said, stretching. He stared at me, then got up and zipped the tent flap back up.

"How about we have a little bit of fun first?" he said, his voice husky and oh so sexy. I shivered and nodded excitedly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I emerged from the tent about 20 minutes later, combing my fingers through my hair, unsteady on my feet. Asher stood beside me, stretching. Then he gave me a quick kiss and said he was going out with Daryl to go catch some squirrels. I, on the other hand, went to go say goodbye to Rick before he departed.

He was waiting impatiently by the truck. When he saw me he glared.

"Opal, I've been waiting for a half hour. Where have you been? No one has seen you all morning." I smiled, giving him a hug.

"I was just sleeping Ricky Dicky. Don't get your thong all twisted up." He went to say something, but I scurried away, going out to look for Faine.

After asking around, I finally tracked her down by the lake with the other women from the group, who were doing laundry by hand. She was talking and laughing, holding a box of red hair dye. I ran over, waving.

"What up, girl?" she asked, beaming. I smiled back, and told her I had just woken up. She rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to sleep all day and make everyone else do the work." I frowned.

"Now, you hold your tongue now, girly. I'll do some of the work. Now that we're here, I'll be helping out. Stop making me out to be so lazy." Everyone laughed, except for Andrea.

"You're not lazy Opa. You just have a nasty habit of sleeping too late." Faine said, laughing. I reached over and pulled her discolored hair. She yelped and moved away, rubbing her scalp.

"What in the actual fuck that hurt!" She yelled, glaring at me. I took the hair dye from her and opened the box.

"Stop complaining and let me start doing your hair." Faine continued to glare, and then pout, but turned around and obeyed me. I put the bleach in her hair, then rinsed off the gloved that had been provided. As we waited for Faine's hair to bleach up, all us girls stared talking.

"You know what I miss most?" Said Amy, who I had learned was Andrea's sister. Funny, Amy was more likable then her pinch-faced bitchy sister.

"What?" asked Jacqui, shaking out a shirt.

"My vibrator." She said, and everyone laughed and agreed. We continued laughing and talking, until someone interrupted us.

"Hey!" We all turned and saw Carol's husband, Ed, walking towards us. "You bitches finish your work, and stop playing around."

"Uh, why don't you come here and do it then, you jackass." I said, and I felt everyone behind me freeze. I turned and everyone was looking at me, open mouthed.

"What did you just say to me?" I turned back to Ed, with a bored look.

"I said, why don't you come over and do it then, you jackass." He stared at me, then burst out laughing.

"That's what I have a wife for." He said, and I heard Amy huff.

"You really are an asshole, aren't you?" She said. Ed glared at her, then motioned to Carol.

"Let go." Carol got up and tried to hurry over to Ed. I stood up and blocked her path.

"Sorry, Ed boy, but we're busy doing laundry." Carol tried telling me that it was okay, but I didn't move. Ed pushed me aside, catching me by surprise, and slapping Carol across the face. All the women, except Andrea and Faine went to Carol's rescue. I slowly got up, and Faine yelled at them all.

"Move out of the way girls." All the girls stopped and looked at her, grinning.

"Why are you smiling, you wench?" Faine pointed to me, and everyone saw me getting up, whipping off my pants.

"I would seriously move guys." Andrea said, obviously recognizing the look on my face. They all moved, pulled Carol with them. Ed turned to me, laughing.

"Awe, the little wench wants to play. Well I have news for you, bitch. I will not go easy on you just because you're a girl." He pulled back his hand and went to go back hand me. But I just grabbed his wrist, stopping the assault, and looked into his eyes. I squeezed his wrist, making him pull away. Already pissed off, I grabbed his throat and slammed him down.


	16. Chapter 16

Faine's POV

 

Her aura. Holy shit, I haven't seen it this way in years. Usually, I couldn't see them. Usually, it wasn't anything to worry about. Only when someone felt very strong emotions could I see them. They blared like a sun. I try not to think about it too much, because when I think about it, or concentrate, I can see them vividly. And right now, I couldn't help but concentrate. This time, I might not be able to put it away, but I didn't care. I had to see.

Carol's aura was mostly light great, which indicated she was scared. But I saw flecks of light red, indicating that she felt happy, in a way. Maybe because Opal was beating the shit out of Ed. I turned to the other women, and saw mostly deep red. Shame. Anger. They wished that they had the courage to do what Opal was doing.

I looked over at Opal and Ed. Ed was covered in a mixture of light grey, a sulfur yellow color, and red. Fear, pain, regret, and anger. Then I looked at Opal and almost gasped. Her entire body was radiating with black. It was so thick, it was almost a being on its own. It was like her entire body had burst into black flames. She was completely cloaked in it, like a Queen of Death. I had seen her like this once before, and knew. Just like the color, Opal was a figure of death. She meant to kill Ed.

"Stop! That's my husband!" Carol was screaming and crying as Opal beat her husband's ass. I saw blood mixing in with Ed's aura, scaring me a little. Maybe I should step in. Maybe I should make Opal stop. Or maybe I should let her kick the ass of an abusive man. I decided to go with that one.

"OPAL!" I turned and saw Shane running over to Opal, tackling her to the ground off of Ed. She was screaming at him to let her go.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS CHILD MOLESTING WOMAN ABUSING ASSHOLE!" I made no move to help either Shane or Opal. Carol went running to Ed and crying over him. Her aura had turned light grey and green blue. She was scared and sad. Why was she sad? He got what he deserved. Suddenly, I became angry, and moved to Shane. I kicked him in the jaw, forcing him to let her go. His aura glowed red with rage.

"Faine! Why did you do that for?" He roared, getting to his feet. He made a grab for Opal, but she scurried out of his reach towards Ed.

"This motherfucker doesn't deserve the right to life." I said, getting wide-eyed stares. I could tell everyone agreed with me, and not just from their auras, but from their faces. Opal's screams had confirmed everyone suspicions about Ed.

"He's still human, Faine! A child deserves her father, and a woman deserves her husband." I laughed.

"Someone like him doesn't deserve to roam this Earth. A man like him should be sentenced to become a walker." Everyone was listening to me, watching me. I counted us. 8 people. "Don't you guys agree? Carol doesn't deserve this. Sofia doesn't deserve this. Shouldn't we do what our forefathers would have done? Before the laws made it illegal? He should hang for what he has done. Or, better yet, beat to death." Carol had stopped crying, her aura changing to white. She would never admit it, but she wanted Ed dead just as much as me and Opal.

"We can't just kill someone." said Andrea. "Everyone will think we're murders!" I shrugged.

"They don't need to know." Everyone exchanged looks, then Carol stood up, walking away from her husband.

"I am his wife, and I saw...kill him." I saw Opal smile, pulling out her last knife. Walking to a groaning and crying Ed, she put her foot on his chest, then looked to everyone else.

"Anyone object?" No one said anything. I just stared at my friend. Her black aura had grown. She was a black hole of anger and evil and death. I actually had to take a step back, causing Shane to give me a weird look. I didn't want to stand too close to Opal. Her aura was scaring me.

"Then, Ed, I sentence you to death on the accusation and witnessed act of abuse, and child molestation. Do you have any final words before Satan takes you and throws you into the fiery pits of hell for all eternity?"

"Yea." said Ed, his words slurred through blood and puffy skin. "I'd do it all again if I could, and go fuck yourself." Everyone gasped, and Jacqui even puked. Opal's aura grew even more, and she hissed through her teeth.

"You make me sick." she said, stabbing Ed through the eye. Carol didn't make a sound through the entire scene. Everyone was silent as Opal ripped her knife from his eye, and dragged him into the woods. She came back a few minutes later, cleaning her blade. Her aura had ceased to a dim glow now.

"That's one less scumbag in the world to deal with." I heard her mutter as she stood beside me. "Alright," she said, louder now as to be heard. "We never speak of this again. If anyone asks, he was attacked by a geek, and we had to dispose of him and the geek."

"That wasn't right." Shane said, looking more pissed then I have ever seen him before.

"No, it wasn't right how he treated Carol and Sofia. So we just took care of him." Opal said, growling softly. Then she plastered on a smile and ran to the lake, gesturing for me to follow. Her aura had changed into an orange. Happy and enthusiastic. It was like her aura was never black at all.

"Come on Fail. The bleach looks like it's ready to come out." I stood there for a moment, then laughed and followed her, leaving the adults behind.

"Not in the lake!" Amy yelled. "You'll kill the fish."


	17. Chapter 17

Amy's POV

 

It was so peaceful, sitting here on the water with my big sister. We were fishing on the clear waters, trying to catch some food and kill time. It had been a few hours since the murder--I mean, justified killing--I mean...oh son of a bitch.

"Amy," my sister said from in front of me. I looked at her, her eyes filled with worry. "Do you think we did the right thing in killing Ed?" I looked out into the water again.

"I think all people like him should die." I whispered, and Andrea gasped.

"But he was a person, just like the rest of us!" I shrugged.

"Andrea, not everything is as black and white as you think." Andrea tried to get me to look her in the eyes, but she almost tipped the boat, so she had to straighten back up.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But maybe we should have let him die naturally." I looked at her, my eyes narrowed.

"Let him die naturally and continue doing those awful things." Andrea looked sad, but determined.

"Maybe he would have eventually--what the fuck?" I looked behind me and saw the clear waters being stained red, like blood. I got so scared I almost fell out of the boat. I watched as the red cloud steadily made its way to us.

"OMG Andrea what is that!?" I yelled, scared and wanting to move away from it. What was that? What was it? EWEWEWEWWE!!!

Suddenly, two figures rose from the water and yelled "BOO!" I screamed, flying backwards, and tipped the boat, spilling me and my older sister into the lake. When I resurfaced, I saw that the two figures were Opal and Faine, laughing. And from the looks of it, Faine had dyed her hair. And just contaminated the entire lake.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" screamed Andrea coughing. Faine and Opal laughed at her, swimming circles around us.

"Faine found these swim suits at the shopping center, so to rinse the dye out, we decided to go for a swim." Opal said, diving and resurfacing.

"ARE YOU GUYS IDIOTS!" I yelled, pointing to the lake. "YOU JUST KILLED EVERY FISH IN THE LAKE! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT NOW?"

"No way, we didn't kill EVERY fish!" Faine said, pointing to the water. "There's a little fishy swimming right here. It's so cute and I just wanna touch oh shit its dead." Faine stared wide eyed at the fish, then started fake crying.

"NEMO!" she squealed. "NEMO, WE WERE JUST TRYING TO FIND YOUUUU!" Opal joined in.

"FAINE, YOU KILLED NEMO! OMG YOU FISH KILLER! OH NUUUUUU!"

"NEMOOOO!" They cried together, then laughed and swam under the water. Probably to rinse off the remaining dye. Andrea and I stayed how we were for a few minutes, then I turned to Andrea.

"What a bunch of fucktards."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

We rinsed out Faine's red dye, and damn was she looking fiiiiiiine. We always knew she was a natural red head, so we always dyed it when we could. We were drip drying, laying on a blanket, looking out at the red stained water.

"Well, shit, Faine, I think we fucked up." I said innocently. Faine nodded.

"We killed every little fishy fishy. Maybe we should go a hunt or something to make up for it." I nodded back to her, getting up and shaking myself off. Suddenly, I felt hands on my hips. I yelped, and spun around, punching whoever it was in the jaw.

"Ow, fuck fuck fuck Opal ow!" my eyes widened.

"Asher, this is an apocalypse. You can't just sneak up on a bitch like that!" I squealed. He rubbed his jaw and smiled apologetically.

"I know, baby. Sorry." I hugged him in forgiveness. Faine gagged, standing up.

"Get a room!" She said, walking off. I laughed, turning to my boyfriend and giving him a kiss. I pulled away and grinned.

"Amy and Andrea are pissed at us." I said. He groaned, hanging his head.

"What did you do this time?" He said, exasperated.

"We rinsed Faine's hair in the lake and killed all the little Nemo's."

"Oh my god are you serious? What is everyone gonna eat now, Opal?" I shrugged him off.

"Calm down. Me and Faine are gonna do some hunting."

"With what? A baseball bat and a knife?"

"Hell yea. You should have seen us hunt squirrels back in Cynthiana." Asher just stared at me, like I was insane.

"Babe, you couldn't even open a juice bottle without getting pissed off. How the hell do you have the patience to hunt squirrels with a fucking knife?" I laughed.

"You know? The apocalypse has given me lots of patience."

"Maybe we should have tried to make this happen years ago then." We laughed, then I gave him a hug.

"Shit babe your cold and wet let go let go let go!" I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Faine hug Asher!" I yelled as he struggled. Faine came running and hugged us both. We laughed as Asher squirmed and yelled about being wet.

"Hey that's what I'm supposed to say." I whined, causing all of us to laugh. We then let go and Asher jumped away, not wanting to get any wetter. I turned to Faine.

"Come on Faine. We'd better get huntin."

"You ain't gonna get dressed first?" We laughed.

"Why would we get dressed? Fuck that, we're going in our swim suits." Asher looked at us again like we were on crack.

"What if a walker comes and grabs you? You'll both die!" We shrugged.

"Go stupid or go home babe." I said, heading towards camp.

"That's not even the saying!" He called after us, his voice cracking with worry. I waved to him.

"Don't worry baby, we haven't died yet. Go ask Merle and Glenn and even Andrea about Atlanta!" He just stared after us as we continued to camp.

"Let's go catch us a deer or something." Faine said, getting excited with ever step.

"How about we bring back two?"


	18. Chapter 18

Opal's POV

 

Faine and I did indeed go hunting in out swim suits. No shoes, no shirts, but lots of service. All we had to do was wait silently. We had done it all the time back in Cynthiana. We just wait.

We didn't move a muscle. If we did we'd scare them. We'd already catch some rabbits, but 3 rabbits won't make up for a whole lake of dead fish. We had the boobs enough to admit we were wrong.

Faine knocked on the tree she had been crouching by. I looked her way and saw the most glorious sight we'd seen in 3 hours. A gorgeous buck, just walking towards us. Or, maybe not towards us, but in our general direction. I grinned. We had hunter one of these bad boys once before, and this time, it wasn't me about to get dirty.

I stood up, watching the buck tense and flinch. I began whispering to it, to show it I wasn't a geek. It wasn't like Butterscotch or Kitty, but it would be okay. I slowly bent down to pick some grass, then held it out for the buck. He stared at me, suspicious, then slowly walked forward to eat some. I pat his head, cooing to him and shushing him, then quickly grabbed his antlers.

"FAINE!" I yelled. She was on top of the beast in an instant. I steered, and she rode.

"WOAH, THERE BUCKY BOO!" Faine yelled, laughing. The buck reared up and made that weird deer noise that they make. I suddenly became worried. Faine couldn't kill the deer, could she? I'd slit its throat last time, but I wasn't on top this time. Plus, this deer was trying to stab me with its antlers, and that was sooooo not happening.

Faine grabbed its neck with one arm, and the held her metal bat in the other. She pulled her arm back, and whacked it hard upside the head. The deer became dizzy, stopping and trying to get its bearings. I took the opportunity to grab my knife from my swim suit bottoms and stab it hard in the neck. It screeched, then fell, Faine jumping off just in time, to the ground, not moving. We stared at the beast for a few moments, then began whooping and hollering, high fiving each other.

"Holy shit, that was amazing!" I said, jumping and twirling. Faine laughed and twirled with me.

"Fuck yea it was. And even better, we still look good." I laughed, then looked down at the buck.

"I think a buck and 3 rabbits will be enough for a good meal, what do you think?" Faine nodded viciously.

"Let's get these heavy bastards to camp."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting the damned things to camp was easier said than done. Try taking two 16, soon to be 17, teenage girls who hate exercise more than anything, and add a deer that needs to be dragged to camp, times 4 geeks along the way, minus one rabbit, plus sounds that would give you nightmares coming from the teenagers.

Yea. Not fun.

But we eventually got it there. Everyone, even Amy and Andrea, were thrilled to see that we had brought back something to last a few days. We changed into real clothes, then helped Dale, Carol, and Amy cook it up, then when night fell, we sat around a fire, eating out veal and laughing.

We didn't brag too much, but, well, we did.

"Damn, y'all got to be either really stupid, or really smart." Said Daryl. Everyone laughed at that remark.

"Well Daryl, we'll have to agree. Only it's not smart, it's rather stupid." Faine said, obviously flirting. Everyone laughed again, not too loudly though, as to not attract geeks. Everyone was cozy and warm, until Amy went to the bathroom.

We heard her scream about 2 minutes after she had left. We all got up and ran to her, seeing a geek tear into her flesh.

"Oh fuck no!" I yelled, charging forward, stabbing it in the back of the head. Andrea screamed and fell on her sister, crying. I turned around, listening hard. Faine was doing the same. And I knew she heard it. There were more. Much more.

"Faine!" I yelled, pulling my knife from my boot before charging towards the tents. I slashed and stabbed angrily, barely noticing everyone around me. I vaguely remember ripping a geek off of Asher, almost killing him in the process.

"Opal it's me! I'm not bit, I swear!" I quickly looked him over, then gave him a quick hug.

"Don't die, baka." I said, seeing him smile as I called him an idiot in Japanese. He nodded, then jumped back into the fray, me close behind. The battle lasted 3 minutes, at best, but we lost people. A total of 6 people in which, thankfully but sadly, I had forgotten the names to. I looked for my lover and friend, seeing that they were thankfully unharmed.

"Opal!" Faine said, running to me. I waited for her, hugging her when she got to me.

"Faine, why are you crying?" I asked, pulling away to look into her face. She shook her head and hugged me again. I was concerned, but didn't push it. We were friends. She would tell me when she felt she could.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

The auras. The auras. The auras of death! They closed in. They killed people. They killed them. Why couldn't I shut them off? Why wouldn't they stop? Black. Black flames everywhere. But they weren't flames. They were everywhere. Madness. Insanity. Death. Auras. Just like Opals by the lake. The dead. They shouldn't have auras. They shouldn't. They're dead. Right? Opal. Opal, help me. Help me oh god help me.

"Faine, please stop crying." My mind was easing. Contact. Physical contact. My mind. What's wrong? I feel someone squeeze me. Opal. I was hugging her right?

"FAINE!" My neck snack back as Opal shook me. She squeezed my shoulders and shook me harder. My mind cleared further. The darkness that surrounded the dead was slowly easing with every second that Opal held onto me. I remember this. I remember something like this happening once. I looked at my friend with glassy eyes.

"Opal...they won't go away." I whispered, only loud enough for her to hear me. I saw her stiffen up, then hug me harder.

"You idiot, how could you let your own wall crumble down?" I whimpered, hugging her tighter.

"It was an accident. But now, it won't go away. Don't let me slip away."

"I promise, we'll build the walls again. Just tell me when it gets bad, okay?" I nodded, wincing, remembering the last time. I soon let her go, and she smiled at me. How did I ever get lucky enough to have a friend who could match my crazy vibes? She looked away, and looked around at the scene in front of her, the rising sun making the blood on her face pop out.

"So," she said, clapping. "Does this mean I can't enjoy the rest of the veal?"


	19. Chapter 19

Opal's POV

 

I remember when Faine and I weren't friends. Our moms had been friends since high school, and we had been expected to be friends since birth. But even at a young age, I was defiant. I hated that I was expected to be friends with her. So I decided to be a huge bitch.

I picked on her every day. Teased her, made fun of her, anything to make her cry. Yea, I was a bully to her. At the time, I didn't care.

I remember one day, she was sitting on a bench during recess. We were in first grade, and my dominance over people had grown. Everyone was either scared of me or respected me. I was scary popular. But I was in one of my moods that day, and even my posse steered clear of me. I saw her, sitting on that bench, in her little jeans and blue shirt, brown hair held up in little pigtails. Just the sight of her was pissing me off, so I stomped over there, and sat next to her.

"Hey, barf breath, why don't you go and take a hike and let me sit here." I had said to her, waiting for a reaction. I don't know why I felt the need to continue teasing her, but I just couldn't help it at this point. She turned to me slowly, a little sad.

"Why are your colors blue?" she had asked me. I looked at her, confused.

"Excuse me?" I said, putting as much attitude into my voice.

"You're colors. They are blue. Blue and red."

"You're weird, Faine." she shrugged.

"I can see colors around people. They glow sometimes. Sometimes they are like fire." I don't know what made me stay there and keep talking, but her talking about colors around people interested me.

"What does blue and red mean?" I had asked.

"You're sad and mad." She said simply. My temper flared, and she whimpered and scooted away.

"You don't know anything!" I growled, scooting closer. She cowered, not liking my temper. I stopped. I hadn't even said anything or done anything, and she was freaking out. Could she really see colors around people?

"You're glow...it's like a red fire. It's scary." She said. I scooted away, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know I'm only 7, but the colors that surround people. It makes me feel funny." She said, scooting closer to me, now that I had calmed down.

"What do you mean, feel funny?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"I feel mad all the time. I feel sad all the time. I want to rip off my cheeks, stab out my eyes, and pull out my hair. I sometimes see things that aren't there, like black shapes that stumble towards me, growling. It's scary. I want the colors to stop."

"Well, then make the colors stop." I had said. She shook her head.

"You don't get it. I don't know how to make them stop." I had stayed quiet for a while, then scooted closer to her, and put my arm over her shoulders.

"Stick with me kid. We'll find out how to make it stop." She had looked at me, her eyes glassy. Put even through her sadness, she smiled at me. I had isolated her for so long from everyone, and I felt bad. I don't know if her words about feeling funny had scared me, or if it intrigued me that she had said she could see colors. I didn't even think about her maybe lying. At the time, I didn't think she was lying. I really never had.

We became friends, and in third grade, someone started teasing me, forgetting their place.

"Opal, why are you hanging out with that nerd? What, are you a nerd too? Awe, look everyone, look at the two nerds!" It wasn't really teasing, but Damian, the guy who had been teasing me, was starting to piss me off. I had told Faine to stay where she was. She tried to stop me, but I pushed her away, and went after him. I almost put that kid in the hospital, I beat him up so bad. I was also suspended from school, but I didn't care. Everyone remembered their place again, so I was okay with that.

Later that day, Faine had sought me out later that say, scared and sweating. When I asked her what was wrong, she had looked at me, her eyes feverish.

"Opal...your colors..." I cocked my head, confused.

"What about them?" Faine shook her head.

"Opal, your entire...aura, I think I read somewhere that that was what they are called, it was black. It completely enveloped you in black. It was taller then you, and radiating hate and evil and death. Opal, don't ever ever get that mad again." I had stared at her, trying to comprehend. When I finally did, I nodded, hugging her. I didn't want to scare her. And ever since then we were inseparable.

In middle school Faine was sent to the hospital. The auras had begun driving her crazy, but no one believed her about the colors. I was allowed to visit her, which I did every day. Until I was kicked out. Her roommate had been making fun of her, and I took a swing. More like 4. But the 4th hit got Faine right in the nose.

While she was down, blood pouring from her nose, I collapsed on her, trying to stop the flow and trying to hug her in apology. But 8 days later, she was discharged, the madness that had been rotting her brain gone. She thought it was the force of physical contact. Contact with people eased her madness she said, and the punch she received from me she thought had made the auras disappear.

After that we fought together, slept over each other's house every night, made it so we had every class together, and acted crazy together. After all, what are best friends for?


	20. Chapter 20

Opal's POV

 

It took forever to clean everything up. The guts and the bodies. Ugh it was so gross and nasty. But at least Faine and Asher didn't bail out on me. Rick soon came with the guns, but Shane and Rick had a huge falling out.

"If you had been here, the casualty's would have been less than they had been!" Shane yelled, right up in Rick's face. Rick pushed him, getting more and more pissed off by the minute.

"I went to go get the guns so I can prevent anymore casualty's Shane!" Rick yelled back. They continued yelling, pushing and shoving, until Shane took a swing ta Rick.

"Holy shit, wish I had some popcorn." I said, laughing. Instead, I was eating last night's veal. Can't let it go to waste, now can I? Faine joined in, but only halfheartedly. She was starting to look very feverish, and she kept scratching her cheek.

"We need to leave." Rick said suddenly, look at the rest of the group. I perked up. Finally! I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself, but the outdoors is not for me. I prefer to either be moving or be sitting in a house that is semi safe then outdoors in the open. I mean, look at what happened with staying out in the open! A lot of these peoples group died. At least Carl lived.

And Lori.

I guess.

Whore.

Shane looked at Rick like he was nuts, along with a few other people. But the majority of people, such as me, Faine, Asher, and Andrea, wanted to leave. This was a sight of death. How were we expected to stay here? We were attacked! More could be coming. The two men began arguing more, then decided, together, grudgingly, that Rick was right. We needed to leave.

Everyone packed up their things, Faine and I helping. We had decided we would stay here with the group. After all, why be alone again when we had people we loved and knew?

Everyone but the Mexican family, whom said they would feel safer far away from us, piled into Dale's RV and the food truck that Rick had brought back. We set off, following the food truck, which Rick was driving. We spent days in the trucks, me and Faine almost completely dying of boredom.

"Opaaaaaaaaa I'm sooooo bored." Faine whined, hanging upside down from the chair thingy that was went to the table.

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaail I don't know how to heeeeeeeeelp you." I whined back, flopping down on the floor of the RV. Faine slid off the chair, lying next to me.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" She moaned, flailing her arms, smacking me right in the face. I got up and draped myself over her stomach.

"I don't knoooooooooow. Road trips are sooooooo booooooriiiiiing." I whined some more. We were moaning and groaning on the floor, annoying everyone in the RV. Dale eventually gave the stink eye, telling us to basically shut the fuck up without words. We annoyed him, continuing to groan. Then Andrea glared.

"You two sound like a couple of walkers." She said, stuffing her face with some veal. I got off us Faine, and smiled.

"Oh no way Andrea. Geeks sound grosser. Like this." I continued to make deep-throated gurgling sounds. Faine joining in. Asher groaned from where he sat on the floor.

"You two are so weird." We laughed, then I got another idea.

"Hey Asher, wanna hear my mating call?" Asher gave me a suspicious look.

"I suppose so." I grinned, and got up to go sit on his lap. Faine groaned, obviously thinking we were gonna fuck right there. I leaned in close to Asher's ear, feeling him grow excited under me.

"Meeeeeeeoooow." I meowed deeply, causing Asher to push me off.

"The mood is gone!" He said, flailing his arms. Faine laughed hysterically. I pretended to be surprised.

"OMG ASHER NO! I CAN MAKE IT BETTER!" I began meowing deeply continuously, crawling towards him, causing Faine to laugh harder and harder. Asher backed away from me, not liking this new treatment. Faine crawled after me.

"Don't listen to her mating call Ashy poo! Listen to mine!" She began making strange purring sounds with her tongue. I fell on my stomach, dying of laughter.

"Are you seriously going to let your friend hit on me like that!" Asher cried, scared. I grabbed Faine's ankle and dragged her back.

"Faine, you can't hit on my boyfriend!" I yelled, scolding her. "At least not with that weird ass mating call you can't."

"Oh, and your mating call was so much sexier?"

"Hell yea! Look, I see the beginning of a boner!"

"I am not getting a boner from your fucked up mating calls!"

"Riiiiiiight!" Faine and I began laughing harder and harder, struggling to breath. Asher looked at us, and threw up his arms.

"You guys are hopeless!" He said. I crawled over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Yea, but you love me and my hopelessness." I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Also I would like it if Faine wouldn't keep hitting on me with her mating calls from hell." Faine crawled over and slapped his arm, but laughed as well. I smiled at them. I'm so glad that they were friends. I don't know what I'd do without them.

"What are they doing?" Dale said from the front.

"Calming down finally." Asher said, getting up.

"Not those two bumbling idiots. I'm talking about Rick. He's stopping up ahead." Me, Faine, Asher, and Andrea ran to the front, sort of, and looked out the window. Rick was stopping, and Shane was out waving us over. We pulled over and all tumbled out.

"What's going on?" Asher asked, running over to meet Shane.

"Rick wants to see if the facility rumors are true." Shane said, rolling his eyes. I looked behind him and saw the rest of our little group running to the doors. Faine and I ran to catch up with the, Shane, Asher, Andrea, and Dale close behind. Rick was pounding on the door, yelling for whoever was inside to come out. Just as he was about to try again, I heard geeks.

I turned around to see what we thought we dead bodies start to rise and come after us.

"Rick!" I yelled, causing everyone to look behind them. "We have some smelly company!"


	21. Chapter 21

Faine's POV

 

I saw the geeks start towards us, and it freaked me out. Their auras were black. Like Opal's had been. Like those shapes I saw when I was little. The ones that would groan and walk towards me. They were real. Real! They were real and they were going to eat me.

I'm scared...

Help...

Save me...

The black flames are going to get me.

You'll be okay.

Here they come.

I'm scared...

I felt like Yuki from Vampire Knight. Why was I so scared? The auras couldn't hurt me. They couldn't. They could envelope me in fear, but they can't hurt me.

"FAINE!" Opal was screaming at me. "FAINE, KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" I blinked. There was one in front of me. How did it move so fast? I didn't even see it. They're so slow, how could it have gotten here already?

"FAINE, NO!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal's POV

"FAINE, NO!" I screamed at her, rushing to her. Had the madness in her brain manifested? How could it have manifested so quickly? It took until she was in middle school for her to start zoning out and panicking.

Faine stood there, confused, then screamed when the geek grabbed her arm. She ripped her arm away from it and smashed its head in. She continued screaming, killing anything that came too close. I fought to her side. Rick was still pounding on the door. Carl was crying. Lori was yelling at Rick. Shane was protecting Lori. Dale was shooting geeks. Andrea was sitting down, like she was done with life. T-Dogg was protecting Jacqui. Daryl was shooting arrows. Merle was punching and stabbing with a hunting knife. Carol was cowering behind them, holding Sofia. Glenn was freaking out, trying to shoot but was failing miserably. Asher was yelling my name. The geeks were going to overwhelm us.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Whatever Rick had said worked. We all rushed in, Faine and I last, and the doors slammed shut. I heard the geeks slamming on the doors, wanting to tear into our flesh. They, however, weren't getting any.

A man came to see us, asking if anyone was bit. None of us were, and he ushered us into a room to take blood samples. Everyone got their blood drawn. But me.

"Oh fuck no! You are not sticking your dirty heroin needle inside of me!" I yelled, trying to bolt. Shane and Rick however, tackled me. I struggled, but two men, one girl. Yea, not going work in my favor.

"Opal!" Shane growled, his grip loosening after I had punched him in the face. "It's just a vial of blood! Grow a pair of balls and get it done."

"Why don't you grow a vagina and learn to take a pounding!" I yelled, somehow managing to kick him in the balls. He let go, bending down to grab his coconuts. He was, however, replaced by Asher.

"Baby, come on, just take the needle!" He said.

"Never!" I yelled, struggling more. Rick grabbed my arm in a vise-like grip and uncurled my arm to expose the inside of my elbow. I screamed, trying to pull away, but Carol, Lori, and Faine joined it to keep my still. Oh god I hate needles I hated them more then I hated clowns and being alone!

The man stuck a needle in my arm, making me screech, the sound bouncing off the walls and causing everyone else to cover their ears. Bitches want to help him? Fine, but I'm taking their hearing to make up for my lost blood!

He moved away and everyone moved off of me, rubbing their ears. Yea, fuck you guys.

"Fuck you guys." I whined, rubbing my arm. Asher came back and hugged me.

"You did great baby. That was the best you've ever been! It only took six people to restrain you this time!" I growled, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Fuck you, Asher." I said, getting up and moving away from him. I didn't mind teasing, but I'm terrified of needles. They're small and deadly and take my life force.

"Oh come on. Babe, I'm kidding. You kid all the time with me." He said, grabbing my arm.

"Yea, but you know how I feel about needles!" I cried, ripping my arm away from him. He rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him, giving me a kiss.

"Babe, I was only kidding. Come on, smile. Please." I pouted, but couldn't deny him. I smiled, and kissed him back. He smiled back, letting me go. I continued smiling, and walked over to Faine, wrapping my arm around her.

"You okay, girly?" I asked, concerned about my best friend. She looked up at me, scratching her face, and nodded.

"Liar." I said, taking her hand and removing it from her cheek. She blushed. Or maybe that was from all the scratching she had been doing. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and didn't let go. Maybe if I did this long enough, her mind would ease up on her.

"My name is Dr. Edwin Jenner." The man who had taken my precious said. "I am a scientist that has been trying to find a cure. So far, no luck." We all slumped a little. No cure yet? Didn't really matter, considering the world was already fucked, but it would be nice to know that those who were still living would have a chance to become immune.

"You all must be very hungry. Please, come with me." We all followed him to a dark room that quickly filled with dull lights. The doctor brought out food, and everyone had a feast. I even snuck a bottle of wine under the table to bring with me later. After the food, Jenner showed us where we could bunk. Faine and I took a room. Rick, Lori, and Carl got a room. Dale, Andrea, and Shane got one. Jacqui, T-Dogg, Carol and Sofia grouped together, Merle and Daryl decided to bunk together, and Asher got his own room.

After the doctor left, I closed my door and popped open the bottle, winking at Faine.

"How about we take turns showering and get drunk off our asses?" I said, grinning. Faine laughed.

"Wow, crazy minds do think alike." She said, pulling two wine bottles out of her bag. I laughed, sitting down on our couch.

"Fuck yea! This is gonna be fun." I said, taking a swing of the wine. Yea, it tasted like shit. Yea, I was 16. 17 in 4 months. But this was the apocalypse. No rules anymore. So, I was going to have fun tonight.

"Cheers to the New World." I said, raising my bottle, then taking another swing.


	22. Chapter 22

Opal's POV

 

"Bro, I am sooo fucking drunk." I giggled, rolling onto my stomach. Faine laughed, taking another long drink of wine.

"I'd hope so. We drank almost a bottle and a half each."

"Dude, we are so going to die!" I said, rolling to my back so I didn't vomit.

"Duuuuude we soo probably will." I laughed.

"Whatever." I said, motioning for Faine to pour some in my mouth. She did, and I coughed, feeling it go down the wrong hole.

"Wrong hole wrong hole!" I squealed, coughing. Faine laughed.

"That's what she said." We laughed together, continuing to drink. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Shiiiiiit it's the cops!" I said, jumping up. "Hide the wine!" Faine began chugging the wine. "Not inside you! Save some!"

"Miiiiiiiiiine." Faine giggled, setting the bottle down. I laughed with her, stumbling to the door. I opened it, and there stood Asher.

"H-hey baby. Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I said, slurring my words. He stared at me.

"Are...are you drunk?" I giggled, almost falling over.

"Maaaaaayyyyybe." I said, trying to look super sexy. I don't think I succeeded.

"I think it's time you went to bed." He said, taking my hands and leading me to the bed.

"Nuuuuuu I haven't finished the wine."

"Yea bitch, she ain't finished." Faine yelled from the floor.

"Are you both drunk?" He asked.

"Maaaaaayyyyybe." Faine said, trying to look innocent. I know for a fact she failed. Faine held up the bottle for me to take. I went to take it, but Asher got to it first.

"Just because it's the apocalypse don't mean you have to drink till you die. How many of these have you guys even downed?" I rolled my eyes, giggling.

"We only drank like one and a half each."

"What??" He rushed to the sink in the bathroom and dumped it.

"HEY!" Faine and I yelled, rushing to him.

"We were gonna drink that!"

"Why would you do that?"

"You monster!"

"Shun the nonbeliever!"

"Burn the witch!"

"Alright!" Asher yelled, shutting us both up. "It's gone, and you are not getting any more of it. That is final. Now, go to bed!"

"Why are you even hear, Asher?" Faine asked, pissed off. "We were fine until you came and completely ruined our party."

"I came to make sure you two were okay. And obviously, you ain't fine. You're drunk off your asses!"

"Oh come on baby." I said, my words still slurred. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his hair. "Loosen up a little bit. You might like the feeling of being drunk." I pulled again. He took a sharp breath, then forced me to let him go.

"As much as your offer is tempting, I'm respectful enough not to fuck your brains out while you're drunk." I pouted, then laughed, Faine joining in.

"Fine, then will you accompany me to my sleeping chamber."

"You're already here."

"Just help us to t-to-to our bed." Asher rolled his eyes, but complied and helped us to our beds. We flopped down, giggling like drunks.

Wait. We were drunk.

"We're so bad." Faine said, putting her arm over her face, then fell asleep. I rolled over, only to see Asher walking out.

"Wait!" I said, reaching for him. "Stay with meeeeeeeee." Asher shook his head, and kept walking.

"If I stay, I might take advantage of you." I laughed.

"Come take advantage of me, you bad, bad boy." I said, posing like a French model. He shook his head, and left, turning off the night. I sat in the dark beside Faine, trying to comprehend that he had seriously just left.

"What a jackass."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, nauseous. I rushed to the bathroom, holding my mouth. I barely made it to the bathroom before vomiting.

"I'm never drinking again." I moaned, holding my stomach with one hand and my hair with the other. I heard Faine moan from the bed.

"You sound like an old lady of 20." She said, walking in slowly to stand in the doorway. I continued to puke, and Faine began holding her mouth.

"Ew, gross Opal, you're gonna make me puke, stop."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't stop this feeling. Maybe you should us your magic wand and make me stop fucking puking." Faine slowing touched the top of my head.

"Stop...stop puking little deer."

"I'm not a deer!" I yelled, then puked all over her feet.

"EWWWWWWWWWW GROSS GROSS GROSS MY FEET MY FEET EWEWEW YOU'RE CLEANING MY PANTS!" I wiped my mouth, then puked again in the toilet. Then Faine puked on the back of my head.

"FAINE OMG EWWWWW WHY!" 

"YOU PUKED ON MY FEET!!!"

"PUKING ON MY HEAD IS WORSE THEN YOUR FEET!!!"

"I COULDN'T HELP IT IF YOUR HEAD IS VERY PUKEABLE!"

"YOU BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

I grabbed the shower head and began furiously spraying Faine's feet, then my head, shivering. Wasn't the water warm last night?

"I'M ALL WET NOW!" she squealed, irritated.

"Hey, I'm supposed to say that." I whined, and that just made us both laugh. Oh, I'm so glad we can't stay mad for very long.

We finished vomiting and washing ourselves and decided to go and see if there was any breakfast. We saw that there was, but everyone was already finishing it off.

"You assholes." I said, slumping. Rick looked at me, looking as hungover as I felt.

"Watch your mouth." He said, then held his head. Geez, did this guy ever sleep? Just at that moment, Daryl came in.

"Hey, Jenner, why is the electricity not working?" Everyone turned to Jenner, and Jenner looked away, uncomfortable.

"Jenny, what's going on?" I asked, though in reality, I just wanted to go back to sleep. Yea, this was probably a catastrophe, but my head was pounding and I needed a pounding, so I wasn't in the mood to listen or fuck around.

"Well...uhm...." Jenner stammered, even more uncomfortable. I looked at Jenner, feeling my temper rise.

"Spit it out, fuckhead. Why is the electricity not working? The water was cold this morning, and now Daryl is complaining about the lights. What's going on?" Jenner looked at me, irritated.

"You are a demanding little bitch, you know that?" Faine went to jump on him, but I held her back, unfazed. "If you all must know, then I'll be blunt. I've run out of time to find a cure, and now that time is out, this whole facility is about to blow up, with all of us inside."


	23. Chapter 23

Opal's POV

 

We were all silent for a moment, letting Jenner's words sink it. I, of course, was the first to react. I shot forward, grabbing Jenner by his throat. I picked him up and threw him down, to everyone's astonishment. Really? They act like this is the first time I've hurt someone since being here.

"JENNER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL US THAT YOU WENT AND DECIDED THAT WE ARE ALL JUST GOING TO DIE HERE?" I screamed. Jenner's hands flew up to protect his face.

"Wouldn't dying be better than living in a world with the dead trying to eat you?" Jenner asked. I growled, squeezing his throat. Jenner gasped.

"NO IT WOULD NOT BE BETTER!!!!! I WANT TO FUCKING LIVE YOU STUPID JACKASS!!!!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Opal, stop it you're killing him!" Faine was trying to pull me away from him, but I pushed her away and continued to choke out Jenner. I was so mad. He put a death sentence on my head, when I didn't want to die! I wanted to live! I wanted to show everyone I could live! I could make it! And now...now...I was going to die.

"I....It will....be p-p-painless....." Jenner choked out. I scoffed.

"And now your death will be painful." I growled, squeezing harder. I felt someone dragging me off the scientist, and I screamed in fury. I struggled and screamed and kicked and punched.

"LET ME GO YOU STUIPD ASSHOLE!!!!" I screamed.

"Opal, stop this!' I heard Faine crying.

"You can't just kill people!" Asher? Was that Asher? I felt the arms around me tighten.

"This isn't right." That was Shane, I knew it. His voice was clear and right in my fucking ear.

"You should keep that crazy bitch on a leash." Jenner said. I saw him rubbing his neck.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A CRAZY BITCH YOU ASSHOLE!!!" I screamed, trying to break free. Shane tightened his grip even more, not letting me escape.

"LET. ME. GO!!!!!!!" I continued to scream, mad. Madness. Is this what Faine felt when the auras started to devour her mind?

Auras...

"Black flames! Blackness! Darkness! Evil! Despair!" Faine fell to her knees, holding her head. I heard the tears in her voice. I was hurting her. I stared at her, feeling my temper start to cool. Shane felt me go limp, and he let me go. I rushed to my friend, hugging her tightly.

"Faine...I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear. She tried to pull away from me, but I wouldn't let her.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't keep doing it." I heard her whimper. I began crying.

"Faine, I can't help it. I'm trying, but I'm just so temperamental...I...I..." I couldn't continue. I started choking on my tears, mad at myself for not being able to control myself. I was hurting my best friend. We were besties, and because of my temper, her brain was starting to deteriorate faster than usual.

"Well, would anyone like more wine?" Jenner asked, as if I hadn't just attempted to murder him.

"How can you just stand there?" Rick asked. I looked up at him, seeing the anger in his face. "You sentenced us to death."

"There is no way out." Jenner said simply. "The whole facility has shut us in. Even if you wanted to escape, there would be no way of doing so. Bullet proof glass, no way out underground. Face it, you all are going to die here with me. At least, now, I won't have to die alone."

"No." Rick said, backing up, Daryl and Shane following him. "I refuse to believe that there is no way out. I will get us out." And with that, Rick, Daryl, Shane, and soon, Merle, ran out of the room to find a way out.

"It's no use." Jenner whispered, pouring himself some wine. "You will all blow up with me." I growled, but didn't move from where I sat with Faine. Asher soon came over, sitting beside me, but not touching me.

"Opal, that was uncool." Asher said, not even looking at me. I glared at him.

"Asher, there comes a time in your life where you have to stop being such a pussy. Well, that time is now. You need to sew on a pussy, and take the pounding that life is trying to shove up your ass." Asher scoffed.

"Opal, being tough doesn't mean you have to kill everyone that pisses you off. Jenner was right. The world, it sucks. It would be better to just sit here and wait for the explosion." my eyes widened.

"Asher...what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just saying that I might stay." I stared at him. Was he serious? I slowly stood up, and punched him right in the jaw.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK OPAL!?" He yelled, holding his jaw.

"YOU WILL NOT STAY HERE! YOU WILL NOT JUST ABANDON ME AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU STAY HERE AND GET YOURSELF BLOWN UP! YOU USED TO WANT A LIFE AND A FAMILY WITH ME. WHAT HAPPENED?! SURE, IT'S THE FUCKING APOCALYPSE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU GET TO JUST GIVE UP ON EVERYTHING, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I punched him again, tears in my eyes. Faine sat there, staring at me, but not quite at me. She was more looking around me. Asher moved away, holding his face, glaring at me. I fell to my knees, wailing. Faine crawled over and hugged me.

"How can you people just give up on everything?" I wailed, the despair in my voice clear as the Grim Reaper waiting for us. "How can you all just give up, willing to give up everything? I know it's hard, but that doesn't mean you can just give up." My knees suddenly couldn't support me, and I fell on my side, crying. Faine rubbed my shoulder, silent.

"They don't know what else to do, Opa." Faine said softly. I couldn't respond, fore I couldn't even catch my breath from crying. "They want the easy way out, so they are willing to give up their lives so everything will stop." I continued to cry, looking up at Faine.

"Then I guess maybe I should just join them."


	24. Chapter 24

Opal's POV

 

Rick eventually found a way out, and everyone cleared out, except Jenner, Dale, Andrea, Jacqui, Asher, Faine, and me. Dale was staying to get Andrea out. I could hear them arguing through the numbness I was feeling.

"Andrea, I'm staying here. If you decide to throw away your life, then I guess I'll throw mine away too."

"Dale, get out of here. This is my choice."

"And it's mine too." I felt Faine begin stroking my hair.

"If it weren't for everyone else's auras, I would have thought that they had finally shut off." I looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice sounding foreign.

"Your aura is gone, Opal." She whispered. "You've truly given up." I nodded slowly, tears leaking out faster.

"I have Faine. But you need to get out of here. You can't die with me." Faine shook her head, laughing.

"Opal, no one else understands me like you do. How can I go on with life, knowing no one else will ever understand what I'm going through?" I didn't answer, just looked away.

"Fine Dale! But I'm not leaving without those three!" I looked over at Andrea, and saw her pointing at us.

"Woah woah woah Andrea. I ain't going anywhere." I said, my voice still a croak.

"You are, Opal. You need to. As much as I hate to admit it, this group it going to need your crazy ass. And I don't want to go out there without you." I stared at her for a moment, then laid back down.

"Andrea...I can't." There was silence. Then I heard Jenner speak up.

"If you want to get out, you need to leave now. There is less than a minute on the clock." Andrea rushed over to me, and began dragging me by my feet. I made no move to get up.

"Get up Opal!" The desperation in Andrea's voice broke my heart, but I refused to move. "Do you really want to be responsible for my life? That blood will be on your hands!"

"No, it'll be on your hands. You were the dumbass who decided to wait to literally the last minute to escape." She continued to drag, and I continued to not help. Suddenly, I felt someone pick me up.

"I will not let you kill all these people." Asher said, throwing me over his shoulder. I looked over, and saw Asher take Faine's hand, pulling her up. Then he took off running. "Nor will I watch the one I love throw away her life because I'm an idiot." Dale and Andrea were following us closely.

"What about Jacqui?" I asked, but no one answered me. I went limp again, my whole body going numb, cold. I couldn't really feel anything. What was this feeling I was feeling? Hopelessness? Why? I've never given up. Ever. I've always been the one pushing people to keep going. Was I finally cracking?

I felt like puking, and I was still hoping the explosion would get us before we made it out. It was time to give up. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment of pain.

But, it never came.

I felt fresh air on my face, and then concrete under me, Asher on top of me, covering my face. Then I heard it.

WHOOSH.

The explosion went off, enveloping the entire building in flames. It knocked down geeks that were surrounding it. Asher picked me back up, throwing me in the RV, and making sure everyone else was on. Rick and Shane had waited for us, which was a small relief for the rest of the little group that had just barely escaped. I felt the RV jerk forward, and we were off once again.

I stayed on the floor where I had been thrown, feeling the silence of the RV envelope me. No one dared speak. We were all still in a bit of a daze. I vaguely felt Faine sit beside me. I heard her speaking, and it took a lot of effort to tune into her voice.

"...think she'll be okay?" she said, worry in her voice.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like that." Asher said, also worried. I felt Faine shake me gently.

"Opa? Can you hear me?" _Yes, I can hear you._ "Opa, please answer me." I _just did._ Faine looked at Asher, worried. "Asher, she won't answer me. What are we supposed to do?" Asher shrugged. I saw him shaking as he reached out to me, grabbing my arm softly.

"Opal, we made it out. We're all okay. Please, say something." _What else would you like me to say?_ Asher continued to shake me, pleading me to answer, when Shane came back to us.

"She's probably just in shock Asher. Leave her be for now." Asher got up, pushing him into the wall.

"I will not leave her alone! She needs to stop acting like this and answer me!"

"Asher, maybe he's right. She probably needs to be left alone." Faine said, looking at the floor. Asher clenched his fist, but didn't make a move to hurt her. He would never hit a women unless she hit him first.

"I can't just stand by and watch her suffer. This is my fault. I should have never said what I was thinking out loud. I should have let her leave and stayed behind without her noticing."

"But then she would have noticed, and when the building blew up, she would have blamed herself for not being able to save you. Either way, there is no winning for anyone." Faine got up to stand in front of Asher. She was a whooping 5'1", but that didn't seem to matter to her. "So why don't you shut the fuck up, sit the fuck down, and wait until she's come out of her shock." Asher glared at her, but he didn't seem to be in the mood to continue arguing, so he huffed and sat down. Shane grunted and went back up front.

Faine sat beside me and rested her head on my shoulder, sighing softly.

"Your aura is still missing Opal. I'm trying to find it, but it's just empty space. It's like your dead." she whispered. I said nothing, just stared at nothing and everything. Faine sighed again. "You sure know how to make us worry Opal. You've got us so whipped." I continued to say nothing, though I tried.

Andrea and Dale didn't say anything the whole way to the highway.


	25. Chapter 25

Opal's POV

 

Once we made it to the highway, the RV got stuck. Too many cars were blocking the path. Everyone got out to push cars out of the way. Asher carried me out and sat me down on the hood of one of the cars.

"Opal," He said, worry still laced in his voice. "We have to go and move the cars. Just, stay here, okay?" I said nothing. He gave me a pained look, then walked away. Faine stayed with me, sitting on the roof. She hummed a little, watching me.

"Your aura is coming back, Opa." She said. I didn't respond. My body was beginning to feel warmer, and I started to twitch my fingers. "I think you're starting to come out of shock." I slowly rolled my shoulders in response. I looked out at the group. They looked like cockroaches, scurrying around, pushing cars out of the way. I saw Shane drinking water with T-Dog. Dale was on top of the RV, keeping an eye out.

Faine groaned, sliding off the car. I turned to her, wincing. Why was my body so stiff? It hadn't been that long since I had moved on my own, had it?

"My cramps are killing me." Faine moaned, holding her abdomen. I smiled slowly.

"Well, you never were able to deal with pain." I said, my voice a croak. Faine jumped, laughing.

"The gremlin finally speaks!" Faine twirled around, hands in the air.

"Who you calling a gremlin, squirt?" I said, my voice sounding much better.

"Ruuuuuuuuuude." Faine said, smiling.

"Walkers!" Dale said, pointing. We froze. We looked towards the rest of the group, who were finding shelter under the cars. Faine and I stayed where we were.

"Opal! Faine!" I looked over and saw Asher peeking out under a car about 20 feet away from us. "Take cover!" We stared at him, then I laughed.

"No thanks. I'm good." Asher's eyes widened.

"I want them to eat me." Faine moaned, holding her abdomen.

"What?" I said, laughing.

"It hurts so bad, Opa! It hurts!" Her moans were getting louder.

"That doesn't mean you should let them eat you!" I said, laughing again. I started walking in the opposite direction of the geeks, knowing they'd soon see me. I looked back and saw that Asher had retreated back underneath the car.

"Let them have me! Eat me!" Faine yelled, holding her arms out. I laughed, stopping. The moans and groans of the geeks were getting louder. They would be here soon.

"Eat me!" Faine cried. The geeks saw us. The first line moaned loudly, thrusting forward, reaching for us. We stood there for a moment.

"On second thought," Faine said, backing up. "Maybe I do want to live." We both turned around in sync and took off running.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Faine yelled, booking it past me.

"YOU SHOULDN' HAVE WAITED SO LONG TO START RUNNING!" I yelled, laughing. This was fun.

"I WAS REALLY GOING TO LET THEM EAT ME OPA!! JUST RUN COME ON HURRY YOUR ASS!" I laughed, running past Faine.

"WHY DON'T YOU MOVE YOUR ASS??" We were know running side by side, a whole fucking horde of geeks chasing us.

"INTO THE WOODS!" Faine yelled, veering off into the woods. I followed her, squealing. Holy shit, the geeks were fast.

"FIND A TREE, HIDE BEHIND IT, AND CLIMB!" I yelled. We ran faster, quickly finding a tree that would work. Faine was the only one that made it up. I had to start running again.

"JESUS CHRIST THESE ARE SOME PERSISTENT MOTHERFUCKERS!" I screamed, running faster.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

The last of the walkers ran by. I waited a few more minutes, then pulled myself out. I watched as the walkers followed the girls into the woods, my heart sinking. They were going to get eaten alive. I heard them scream and yell, and I got down on my knees, tears forming in my eyes.

"Opal..." I whispered. "You had just come back to me...and you just threw yourself in danger once again...you stupid crazy bitch." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Daryl.

"Hey, stop that." He said. "Those two are crazy, and fast. Remember what Andrea said when they all came back." I nodded, remembering.

"They fought through a giant horde to the shopping center, then drove like maniacs through Atlanta to get them all out." Daryl nodded, patting my shoulder.

"Those two crazy friends can get themselves out of any trouble they get themselves into. Honestly, I'd be surprised if they didn't come back."

"Well, we can't wait for them." I turned and saw Shane walking up to us. "Those walkers will catch them. And when they do, they'll find their way back to the highway. We have to leave without them."

"We can't leave without them!" I yelled. "We have to wait!"

"And what if you get killed in the process of waiting? We'll leave them some crackers or something if they do make it back, but we can't wait here."

"SOFIA!" We all turned and saw Carol holding her face. "SOFIA COME BACK!"

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, rushing over with me and Daryl hot on his heels.

"Sofia! She just ran off into the woods with Carl!" Carol yelled. Lori came rushing over at the sound of her son's name.

"Carl is in the woods?!" Lori yelled, scared.

"Shouldn't you be watching your kid instead of talking to Glenn?" I asked, irritated. This woman could be such a dumb fuck.

"Don't tell me how to parent." Lori said, putting her finger in my face. I had a very strong urge to bite it off.

"Don't worry Lori, we'll get the kids back." Shane said, nodding to me and Daryl.

"Whatever you do, just bring back my son." Lori said crying.

"Uhm, and my daughter." Carol said, narrowing her eyes through her tears. Lori looked at her and nodded smiling. I huffed softly. God, Lori could be such a bitch sometimes. Only thinking about herself.

Quite honestly, I wouldn't mind seeing her get torn apart.


	26. Chapter 26

Opal's POV

 

Well, this was just great. I had lost my best friend in a tree, I had to climb a different tree, my last knife was lodged in a geeks head on the ground, and hundreds of geeks were surrounding my tree.

Yaaaay.

Fuck.

I swung upside down on the branch I was on, teasing the undead below me. They reached towards me, groaning and moaning and trying to climb up. Dumbasses.

I sighed and swung myself back up, so the blood wouldn't rush to my head and make me fall in the pool of death. I leaned up against the branch, waiting. They'll have to get tired eventually, right?

Ugh, I doubt it. Plus, I had to get back to Faine so we could make our way back to the highway. Which wouldn't be easy, considering that a whole herd of geeks were waiting for me down below. I sighed. This was going to take forever.

"OOOOOOOOPAAAAAAA!" I perked up, hearing Faine yelling my name. The sound bounced off the trees, confusing the geeks.

"OOOOOOPAAAAAAAA!!" I smiled. The geeks were starting to disperse, looking for the source of the sound. I stayed quiet, letting them break up. It was actually quite funny watching them bump into each other, falling over. A few actually got their heads smashed in from falling. I held in my giggles.

Faine kept calling my name, and the geeks finally went off in all directions, before finally giving up and roaming in the direction they had been heading in the first place. When the last of them could no longer be seen, I climbed down, hitting the ground running to the tree Faine was at.

"Opa!" Faine laughed, jumping down from the tree. I hugged her, laughing.

"Thanks, sister from some other mister. You saved my ass." I said.

"Yea, well your ass wouldn't need saving if you hadn't decided you wanted to get eaten." I said, laughing again. She blushed.

"I don't know what the fuck I was thinking, but I'm glad they didn't eat me." I nodded.

"We should probably head back to the highway to see if they left us or not." I said. Faine nodded, and we took off running to the highway.

Everyone but Daryl, Shane, Carl, Sofia, and Asher were there when we got to the highway. Everyone greeted us. Sorta.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Andrea snapped, irritated.

"Well, Faine's period cramps made her want to get eaten, and I wanted to have some fun, and we need to keep up our cardio, and-"

"That is not important! Do you two want to die?" Lori yelled, grabbing my shoulders. I shrugged away from her, glaring.

"I can do what I want. I'm going to be 17 in 3 days Lori. Count them, 3 days. In Georgia, I'm over the age of consent and can be considered an adult."

"While you are with me, you will listen to me and do as I say."

"Fuck you, cunt." Everyone except Faine gasped. "Yea, I fucking said it. I can say whatever the fuck I want, do whatever the fuck I want, and be whoever the fuck I want. You can't control me. And you know what, maybe if we hadn't done that, someone could have been hurt. So I don't want to fucking hear about how I'm stupid and impulsive. Fuck you, and everything you're trying to do Lori." Lori stared at me, then slapped me across the face. Hard.

"You bitch!" I yelled, holding my face.

"At least I'm not a whore." Lori said, turning away from me.

"Lori, stop." Rick said, holding his wife.

"Opal isn't the whore Lori. Maybe you should look in the mirror." Everyone froze. Lori turned slowly to look at me, but I shook my head and pointed to Faine. Faine had her arms crossed, and ice was forming in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Lori said, annoyed. But oh, the fear in her voice was delicious.

"You hear me. We know you fucked Shane while Rick was in the hospital." Silence. Oh, sweet, sweet silence. Rick looked at Lori, scared.

"Lori, what are they talking about?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"They have no idea what they are talking about Rick. They were with you!" Lori said, her voice catching in places.

"Bitch, your voice just gave you away. You fucked Rick's best friend while you were in a coma." Faine said. Lori looked back at Rick, desperation in her eyes.

"Shane told me you were dead, honey. He said you were dead and I felt so alone and scared when the walkers started coming after us. He took care of us and looked after us. But you're back now, and we're over. I haven't even though about him." Rick turned away from Lori, tears in his eyes.

"Lori, how could you do this to me."

"Rick-"

"Lori, shut up." I said, stepping in front of her, Faine right beside me. Lori glared at us.

"You just ruined my marriage!" Lori yelled, falling to her knees. I laughed.

"No bitch, you just ruined your own marriage."

"And btw, when you said you hadn't thought of Shane since Rick's been back, that's a lie." I looked at Faine, confused. "I saw you fucking him in the woods the day after he came back." I chocked a little. Rick looked back at Lori in disgust.

"Guess she didn't find one dick to be enough to fill her whore hole." I said, scowling to look more serious. Lori began crying, regret over taking her body. I heard rustling from the woods, and got into a fighting stance. Asher, Shane, Carl, and Sofia walked out. I sighed with relief. They were okay.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, running over when he saw Lori on the ground. Rick walked up to him and punched him dead in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK RICK!" Shane yelled, holding his face. Rick glared at him.

"That's for fucking my wife."


	27. Chapter 27

Opal's POV

 

"Lori, you told him?!" Shane roared, turning on her. She shrunk under his gaze, crying even more.

"I-I-It wasn't me Shane! It was Faine! She told everyone!" Shane turned on Faine, his eyes bright with rage.

"You little bitch!" He yelled, pointing a gun at her face. I stepped in front of her while Rick took out his Colt Python revolver and put it to Shane's head.

"Pull the trigger, Shane, and I will kill you." Rick warned, his voice scary. Shane looked at Rick, glaring, then lowered his gun. "Good. Now, get out of my face." Rick turned away, walking to the RV. Shane looked back at Faine and me, still glaring.

"This isn't over, you bitches." Me and Faine smiled, waving. He scoffed and walked off into the sea of cars.

"What a douche." Faine said.

"Totally." I replied, crossing my arms. Suddenly, I felt someone squeezing me.

"Can't...breathe..." I gasped, trying to turn around and see who was attempting to kill me.

"Opal...I was so scared." It was Asher, his voice breaking. "You ran off, and I thought you were going to get yourself killed. Opal, I heard you screaming, but how could I go after you? Looking for Carl and Sofia was the only thing I could do to stall the group. Everyone thought you were dead and weren't going to come back. Opal, please, don't ever do that again." I managed to turn myself around so I could look him in his beautiful green eyes.

"Asher, I can't make that promise. I have impulses. I get bored."

"So almost getting eaten by walkers in how you get rid of your boredom?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Asher huffed, irritated. I put my hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him down so I could kiss him. Oh, his lips were so warm and soft. When our lips parted, I put my forehead on his.

"Babe, no matter what, I'll always come back. I have, like, the best luck ever. I fought my way through thousands of geeks, rescued your friends from certain death, and just lead a whole herd of geeks from the group. And no one died! Not you, not me, not Faine, no one. You can trust me, and trust that I will always make my way back to you." Asher looked into my blue eyes, tears streaming from them. I kissed him again, then hugged him tightly. Wow, the end of the world has really fucked everything up.

"Just don't throw yourself into danger, okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"No promises." He laughed softly, then let me go, smiling weakly. We heard something snap behind us, and me, Asher, and Faine all turned around, ready to fight. I felt so useless without my kitchen knife. Asher looked over at me, lower his gun slightly before realizing he was being a dumbass and raised it back up.

"Where's your knife?" He asked, looking back out at the woods. I huffed.

"Lodged in a fucking geek, where the fuck do you think?"

"Well, you don't have to be rude."

"Sorry."

"Just get behind me until we can get you a new weapon."

"Fuck that!

"Really Opal? You wanna do this now?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Get the fuck behind me!" I grumbled, getting behind Asher and Faine, who somehow still had her fucking metal fucking baseball bat. How could she keep such a heavy melee weapon while I lost both my light ones? Fuck, that was going to annoy me all day now.

A fatish man came out of the woods, hands up, a rifle in one hand.

"Who are you?" Asher yelled, which was completely unnecessary. He was like 10 feet in front of us. Rick and Shane, Glenn, and Merle came over, also holding their guns to him. Dale, from on top of the RV, was pointing his rifle at him, and Andrea was comforting Lori, Carol, Carl, and Sofia. Behind the fatish man, was Daryl, his crossbow to the man's back.

"This man was spying on us." Daryl said, his voice gruff. The man shook his head viciously.

"N-n-no, I-I-I just heard screams, and thought someone was in trouble, so I rushed over. I-I-I can see now that none of you are in trouble, so, I'll just be going now."

"Oh no you don't." Daryl said, shoving his crossbow, the arrow tip stabbing him in the back. "Who are you, and where did you come from?"

"I-I'm Otis, and I was hunting. I'm f-f-f-from the f-f-farm just some ways from here."

"If you're on a farm, why don't you just eat the farm animals?" Rick asked.

"They're all sick." Otis said sadly. "We can't eat them. Plus, how will we make butter and cheese and bread and what not?" I shifted on my feet. Hmmm, I missed fresh bread and cheese. Not the swiss cheese, though. The real American cheese. I shifted closer to Faine.

"I really, really want some of that-"

BANG!

Everyone froze, staring at Otis. His gun was still in the air, finger off the trigger. He didn't shoot it. It wasn't from Rick. Or Asher. I turned around to see Shane, who had backed up during the confrontation, his glock 17 pointed at Faine.

But the bullet didn't hit Faine.

I looked down at my stomach to see deep red blood oozing out of me.

"Shit, why did you move?" Shane yelled, getting ready to take another shot. Andrea came up behind him, however, and knocked him out with a shotgun from the bag of guns.

"OPAL!" Faine and Asher yelled as I started to stagger.

"Well shit." I breathed. "I've been fucking shot." I fell to the ground, holding my stomach. I turned to face Asher, pleading him with my eyes to help me

"Where is the farm??" Asher yelled, turning on Otis. Otis's mouth gaped open, not sure how to answer.

"PLEASE, THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Asher screamed, running to Otis, tears in his eyes. "I CAN'T LOSE HER! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING, BUT GODAMN I CAN'T LOSE HER!" Faine wrapped her arms around me, crying.

"Opal, your aura is fading again." She whispered, fear laced thickly in her voice. I started to feel tired. I closed my eyes, but Faine slapped me.

"NO SLEEPING!" She yelled, crying harder.

"Okay, okay!" Otis said, turning. "Hurry up and follow me."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Asher said, rushing back to pick me up bridal style. I cried out in pain, holding my stomach harder.

"Hang in there, baby girl." Asher said, rushing to keep up with Otis. "We'll get you there. You'll be okay, I promise. You'll be okay." He kept talking, but I couldn't hear him. My vision was laced with black, and I was cold and tired. I wanted to sleep. I sighed, crying out in pain once more, before everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

Faine's POV

 

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no.

Opal's been shot!

What do I do what do I do what do I do omg what do I do?

Her aura was fading fast, scaring me. I didn't think she was going to make it to the farm.

"Faine!" Asher yelled, breathing hard. "Faine, she's fallen asleep. Faine she's sleeping. What do I do?"

"Keep going!" I gasped, running harder. "I think that's it!"

"It is!" Otis puffed, obviously not used to this kind of physical exercise. "Go! Tell them Otis sent you!"

"Faine she's stopped breathing!" Asher yelled, the panic and the overexertion causing him to slow down.

"ASHER YOU FUCKING IDIOT, KEEP GOING!" I screeched. There was no way in hell I was going to let him slow down and kill my best friend. He wasn't the only one that cared about her.

I watched as Asher ran ahead, Opal's fading aura flashing bright red, like a flashing light. I ran after them, scared. I had no idea if the rest of the group were following us. They probably were going to move on, regardless of whether or not everyone had come to terms that they needed us.

"HELP!" Asher yelled, running harder and harder, causing me to fear that he was going to trip. His aura burned grey and blue, for fear and despair. "PLEASE HELP US!"

An old man came out of the house and stood on the porch.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"Hershel!" Otis bellowed. "Help them!"

"Otis?" The man, Hershel, yelled back. "Is that you?"

"Hershel, please help them!" Hershel looked at Asher running towards him. I was quickly closing in on the house, huffing and puffing. Goddamn my cardio needed work. Or maybe I was just panicking.

"What happened?" Hershel demanded.

"She's been shot." Asher gasped, making it to the bottom of the steps to the porch. "Please. She's all I have left. I'll do anything, please, just help her. She's bleed so much and she's stopping breathing and I can't lose her."

"Please!" I said, finally making it to the porch as well. I bent over, panting. "We can't lose her." Hershel came down to us, putting his fingers to Opal's neck.

"She's still alive, but just barely. Get her inside, now. Patricia!" Hershel yelled as he turned back to the house. "Make up the guest bedroom, we have a patient." Asher and I rushed in, following Hershel. He waved a hand to a room, and we rushed in. There was an older blond woman in there, Patricia, making a bed. Not as old as Hershel, but definitely older then us.

"Lay her here." She said, motioning to the bed. Asher laid her down gently.

"I can't see her aura." I whispered, fear paralyzing me.

"What?" Asher said, looking over at me. I didn't say anything. I just continued to stare at Opal. Her aura was gone. There was nothing there, just empty space. Like when she went into shock.

"She's dead." I said, tears beginning to streak my face. Patricia checked her pulse.

"No sweetie, she's alive. Her heart is beating. But just barely." Asher got on his knees next to the bed, grabbing Opal's hand.

"Don't leave me..." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. He clasped her hand in both of his, and brought them to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused. Shouldn't he be going to see if Hershel needed help. But he didn't answer me. "Asher, what are you doing?"

"I'm fucking praying, okay?!" He snapped, not looking at me.

"But you don't pray." I said, even more confused. "You don't even believe in God."

"Yea, well maybe it's time I tried. Opal is dying, Faine, and I have no one else to turn to." I rolled my eyes.

"He won't help you Asher. if he was real, geeks wouldn't be walking around eating people, and he wouldn't have let Shane shoot her."

"Maybe this is all a part of a plan." He said, clenching her hand tighter.

"What plan, Asher?" I yelled, before realizing I was in someone's house. "There is no plan Asher. God doesn't exist. If he did, none of what has happened to us would have ever happened!"

"Now, little girl, that's not true." I turned to see Hershel, medical equipment in his hands. Patricia was behind him, holding an IV bag. When did she leave? "God works in mysterious ways."

"Well, why does he make bad things happen to good people?" I said, trying to sound polite.

"We don't know. We just have to have faith that the dawn really does come after the darkest of nights." I didn't say anything else. I didn't want to say something that would get us kicked out. Patricia set up the IV, and I began walking out.

"Asher, I'm going to get the rest of the group." Asher didn't respond, but Hershel looked over at me.

"Now, I don't want any more people here." He said, narrowing his eyes. I stared at him, about to say something truly rude, but stopped myself. Instead, I quickly came up with a deal.

"If you let me get my group, I'll catch us some dinner, and I'll cook it for everyone." Asher looked over at me, and I swear I heard his stomach growl.

"We have people that can cook, and we have food." Hershel said, turning back to his work.

"Oh, but you haven't had her food." Asher said dreamily. "It's so good, you can't help but eat until you puke." Hershel looked at him, skeptical.

"I cook really good veal." I offered, hoping he'd just take my offer. My group needed shelter and food, and we needed to be close to Opal. And I didn't want those bastards leaving without us.

"We don't have any veal." Hershel said, annoyed.

"I can catch one with just a bat." I said. Okay, not true. I needed Opal for that. So she could slit its throat, but I needed to persuade him. Hershel looked over at me again, still not convinced.

"Fine." He said, finally, checking Opal's wound. "But if it's not as good as he says it is, and if your group doesn't respect my rules, then you are all out. Understood?"

"Understood."


	29. Chapter 29

Asher's POV

I held her cold hand in mine. Oh, it was so so cold. I continued praying to a God I wasn't even sure existed. I prayed and prayed until my head hurt. Hershel didn't say a word to me.

"Is this your sister?" Patricia said, making me jump. I looked up at her, shaking my head.

"No, she's my girlfriend." I said, turning back to Opal. Her face was paler than usual.

"Is that other girl related, then?" I shook my head again.

"Their best friends." I replied, not taking my eyes off Opal.

"Was this before or after the outbreak?" She asked, obviously trying to keep up the small talk. I didn't blame her. It was getting too quiet.

"They've been friends since they were little, and we've been dating for, I don't know, 2 years? She would remember better than me."

"How did she get shot?"

"One of our group members."

"If she that bad?"

"No, Faine, the red haired girl that just left, she confronted one of our group members, Lori, in front of her husband, Rick, who was in a coma for the beginning. Opal and Faine took care of him in the hospital. Anyways, Faine confronted Lori for committing adultery with another group member named Shane. Shane got mad, and while we were talking to Otis, Shane went to shoot Faine, but Opal got in the way and got the shot instead."

"How awful!" Patricia said. "I don't think we should let them stay here, Hershel."

"From how I see it," Hershel said. "These three kids seems okay. Loyal to each other, and that's all you can ask for. But I don't want this Shane man on my property."

"What about everyone else?" Patricia said, still fretting.

"Oh, everyone is pretty good." I said, smiling. "I've been with them almost since the beginning. Shane can be an as--a jerk, and Lori only cares about her son, and Merle can be a douche. But everyone else is cool." Patricia said nothing else after that. I stayed silent as well, until I heard the RV. And the sweet sound of Opal taking her first gasp of air since getting here.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faine's POV

I had gone back through the woods, but we somehow managed to get our vehicles to the farm from the highway and some back roads. I motioned everyone to follow me, and led them to the bottom of the porch steps.

"Hershel!" I yelled, no wanting to intrude by just walking in. But instead of Hershel, a woman with short dark brown hair and green eyes came out.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I was here earlier. My name is Faine. A man named Hershel said I could bring my group here."

"Why would my father do such a thing? We barely have enough food to feed ourselves." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Actually, little missy, it looks like you have 30 heads of cattle here." Merle butted in.

"50." the woman said, then covered her mouth, irritated, narrowing her eyes.

"You seem to have enough food." I said, dryly. "But I also offered to catch and cook something for everyone here. Your family, and mine." The woman narrowed her eyes again, looking almost as Asian as Glenn. Then spun on her heel.

"Wait here." She said, storming inside.

"Bitch." I said, under my breath, loud enough for Merle and Daryl to hear me. That earned me a couple of fist bumps.

The woman came back out, still not happy.

"My daddy said you could stay over by the woods. And we eat dinner around 5, and it's about 3, so if I were you, I'd go and catch something now."

"You still call your father daddy?" I said, laughing. That earned me an elbow to the ribs from Rick.

"Please excuse her." Rick said, glaring at me. "She doesn't have a filter. Or a censor." I glared back, annoyed. Rick turned back to the woman, smiling.

"What if your name, by the way?" He asked politely.

"Maggie Greene." She said simply, almost like we should have guessed it just by looking at her. I rolled my eyes, then tapped Daryl on the shoulder. He looked at me, curious.

"Hey Daryl." I whispered. "I need some help hunting. I was going to get a deer, but I can't kill it without a wingman. Mind giving a girl a hand?" Daryl shrugged, not really caring either way. I ushered him to follow me, which he complied to.

"So, how you wanna do this, Faine?" He said once we got into the woods.

"Well, I was thinking of catching a deer or something." I said, and Daryl scoffed.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked, not amused.

"Me and Opal used to do it with just my bat and her knife." I replied, then growing instantly sad. Opal...

"Is it bad?" Daryl asked cautiously. I nodded.

"She stopped breathing for a little while. We were still running through the woods to the house. I don't know if she started up again when I left, but her heart was beating."

"How could she still be alive if she stopped breathing?" He asked, not buying it.

"Please. Opal can hold her breath for a little over 10 minutes." I replied, laughing softly.

"Dang, that girls got some lungs on her." Daryl said, looking around. I nodded. I crouched down, staying completely still. I saw it. A beautiful doe.

"Daryl." I whispered, motioning for him to get down. "Follow my lead."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

"Is she alright?" I asked, listening to my sweet angel breathing.

"She'll be fine. Luckily, the bullet didn't shatter inside of her, and it only grazed her stomach. With all that blood, it looked like I would have to do a full on surgery, but all I have to do is go in and sew the little hole up and pull out the bullet, so she'll live once I can get it out." I sighed, happy she was going to live. "However, I don't know if she'll wake up."

"What??" I said, scared once more. She might not wake up?

"Well, it might be a few days after I remove it before she wakes back up, but it's a possibility that she'll never wake up. Or she could be in a coma for month. It's hard to say."

"What do you mean she might not wake up!? She has to--

"Asher." I looked over at Opal. Her eyes were open, and she was looking at me, fear in her eyes. "Asher, where am I? What happened?" I kissed her hand, smiling.

"You were shot baby girl. Faine and I brought you to this beautiful farm. This nice man is going to help you. He'll make you all better." Opal looked over at Hershel, confused. Then she looked down at her arm, and started screaming.


	30. Chapter 30

Opal's POV

"Why is she screaming?" The old man said, rushing to my side.

"I don't know!" Asher yelled.

"WHY IS THERE A FUCKING NEEDLE IN MY ARM?" I screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me she had trypanophobia?" the man yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Asher yelled back, holding my other arm down so I couldn't rip it out.

"Trypanophobia. It's the fear of needles. Opal, you need to calm down. It's just an IV. You were shot and I need this to stay in your arm so I can operate. Do you understand?"

"Get it out, get it out, get it out!" I screeched, crying. "Get that thing out of me!" Asher smirked.

"That's most definitely not what you said."

"ASHER THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES! THERE IS A NEEDLE INSIDE OF ME!"

"Opal, please. I need this to stay in your arm. Do you want to die?" I stopped screaming, looking up at the man.

"N-no." I whimpered.

"Then stop. Now, is there anything else you're afraid, so if I have to bring them out, I'll put you under?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you a fucking sadist?"

"Opal!" Asher said, appalled.

"What? It's just a question."

"Just answer Hershel's question and stop being rude." I glared at Asher, then groaned, holding my stomach. I could feel the bullet inside of me.

"Can't I just pull it out?" I asked. The old man, Hershel, shook his head.

"No, the bullet grazed your stomach, so I have to go in and sew it back up. So either way I have to operate." I nodded. At least it wasn't too bad. "Unfortunately, I don't have any morphine, so you'll feel everything."

"What?" Asher jumped up, still holding my arm. "You didn't say that!"

"Asher, it's okay." I said, gulping. "If it means he'll get it out, then I'll do it." Asher looked down at me, his face lined with worry. I turned back to Hershel. "You have done this before, right?"

"I've never taken a bullet out of a person, no. I'm a vet so, this is new."

"Uhm." I said, my eyes widening. "You mean a veteran doctor?"

"No, I'm a veterinarian." I looked over at Asher, my eyes wider with fear. But before I could get a word out, Hershel started the operation.

"FUUUUUCK!" I screamed, arching my back. "FUCK FUCK FUCK THAT'S FUCKING HOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING???"

"Don't worry about it." Hershel said, not stopping.

"OH GOOD FUCKING GOD, WHY?" I screamed, breathing hard.

"Opal, just look at me." Asher said, and I turned to him. He was beginning to cry. "Just focus on me, and talk to me. Don't focus on the pain." I screamed again, beginning to cry.

"Asher it hurts! Make it stop!" I yelled, tears streaking my face.

"Opal, why don't you tell me your fears?" Asher said, bringing up the fear thing again. "We've never talked about that before. It's been, what, 2 years, and I still don't know what you're afraid of." I whimpered as Hershel removed whatever he was burning me with.

"Coulrophobia." I gasped as Hershel started it up again.

"And that is?"

"The fear of clowns."

"Anything else?"

"Arachnophobia and Emtomphobia!"

"Spiders and...?

"BUGS!" I screamed as the burning sensation stared traveling inside me. "HERSHEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Since when are you afraid of bugs?"

"FUCK YOURSELF ASHER THIS IS PAINFUL!!"

"Just keep talking! What else?"

"I-isolophobia and Athazagoraphobia. That's it. That's it. Please, Asher, make him stop. It hurts."

"What are those fears?"

"Being alone and being forgottOMFG MAKE IT STOP!"

"Got the bullet." Hershel said, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Now comes the part that's really going to suck."

"Opal, don't look." I did as Asher said, keeping my eyes on him, and felt Hershel slicing into my skin.

"FUCK NO STOP IT, BURN ME AGAIN BURN ME AGAIN NOT THIS PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THIS!"

"Kinky." Asher joked.

"ASHER I'M GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

"Opal, shhh, shhh, it's okay baby girl. Look, listen, wanna hear my fear?"

"NO I WANT THIS FUCKING SADIST TO STOP CUTTING INTO MY SKIN!!!" I screeched, trying to move the arm without the needle, but Asher held it fast.

"I'm afraid of losing you." Asher said, kissing my hand. "Stop squirming. Just let him do this." tears began falling from my eyes.

"Dear God, just let me die Asher." I whispered. "I can't do this without something to make the pain stop."

"Yes you can. You're Opal. You can do anything, you crazy woman."

"I...I just...I just...."

I blacked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asher's POV

The operation ended a little while after Opal passed out.

"It's just the pain." Hershel assured m, looking concerned. I took his concern as a sign that he wasn't so sure, and looked at my angel. Opal looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I brushed her hair out of her face before leaving her room.

Goddamn I had to pee.

"Asher!" I looked to my right to what looked like a kitchen, and saw Faine, smiling.

"I heard that Opal's going to be okay." she said.

"Yea, she'll be fine." I said, smiling weakly back.

"Everyone heard her screams." Faine said, her smiling falling. "Rick and Carl had to be kept under supervision so they wouldn't ruin the operation." I laughed, genuinely. Faine's smile widened. "Glad I can make your mopey ass laugh." I smiled back at her.

"Hey, you cooking?"

"Ugh, finally! Hunting with Daryl sucks ass, Asher, you don't even know. It's obvious he only hunts alone." I laughed, the sound traveling. "But you'll have to wait until dinner time to know what I'm cooking." I shrugged, turning away.

"No matter what you make, it'll be good. But hey, I gotta take a leak."

"Okay." I heard Faine call. I walked to the bathroom, Opal and food the only things on my mind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane's POV

That bitch.

Why did she have to get in the way? I would have killed that wench if she hadn't moved.

I shook my head. Wow, the end of the world really was fucking with my head. How could I possibly think of killing Faine? I watched her grow up. I watched as she took her first steps, patched up her knee when she fell, watched as her breasts got huge and luscious.

I shook my head again. Goddamn, sometimes it was hard to remember that Faine was only 16. Her shortness said 16, her body screamed 21 and ready to fuck. Opal too, although her breasts were smaller.

I shook my head yet again. I wasn't a child molester. I just had a need to fuck. And now, Faine had ruined it. She ruined it. And Opal had caused everyone to mistrust me with getting in the way of a perfect shot.

I jerked my arms, pissed off that I was tied to a fucking tree. They were all afraid I would kill someone else.

Well. They weren't wrong.

Faine ruined what I had here, and Opal made it so everyone mistrusted me. One clean shot on Faine, and she'd be dead, and I'd be gone.

Now, they were both going to suffer.

And after?

Goodbye to the life they knew.


	31. Chapter 31

Faine's POV

"Faine, may I talk to you?" I heard Hershel asked from behind me.

"Sure, but first let me ask you something. I was afraid to ask before, in case it shut off on me, but how does your stove and fridge still work? All electricity shut off forever ago."

"We have generators." Hershel said. "They keep everything running. Now, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"How close are Opal and Asher, exactly?" I turned away from the deviled eggs I was making while I waited for the veal to cook to look the old farmer in the eyes.

"What do you mean how close?"

"I mean have they really had intercourse before?" My mind reeled. What was this guy's problem? What was he trying to say?

"I think so, why?"

"Has Opal been having morning sickness at all?" I swear to god my heart stopped.

"Uhm, not that I know of, why?"

"Faine, sit down with me." I obeyed, though I don't know why. I don't want to hear this. No no no no no no no. "Faine, while I was in there doing the operation, Asher was making quite a few remarks intercourse, and in this day and age, it's not safe to do that."

"Is she pregnant?" I asked, bluntly." I don't want any more details; I just want to know if she was pregnant." Hershel looked at me, slightly annoyed, but sighed.

"I'm not sure. I just think it would be in all your best interests to have her tested." I nodded, my head reeling. My friend might be pregnant. My best friend might have a tiny crazy growing inside of her. I slowly felt my face grow into a grin.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get her a pregnancy test." I said simply, standing up. "Hershel, do me a favor and don't tell Asher yet. He'll freak out and do something irrational."

"Like try and kill the baby?"

"Oh Jesus, no. But just trust me and don't tell anyone." I turned back to the counter and continued cooking. I heard Hershel stand up, and start to leave.

"Oh, and Hershel? Could you send Glenn in here? He's the Asian man with the baseball hat."

"Sure." Hershel said, retreating. "I'll have Maggie fetch him. Oh, and Faine?" I turned him, smiling.

"Please tell your group to refrain from swearing, okay? This is my farm, and we do not swear here."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Faine. Hershel said you needed me?" Glenn said, stepping into the kitchen. I smiled and nodded, turning to him.

"Glenn, I know I'm asking a lot, but can you go into town and get me a pregnancy test?" Might as well get straight to it.

"Oh don't worry. Lori already asked me, so you don't have to ask for her too."

"Uhm. I wasn't asking for her. I'm asking for Opal."

"Opal's preg---?" I ran to Glenn and put my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh. Hershel said she might be. I just need a test so I can confirm it, okay?" Glenn nodded. "Good. Now, don't tell anyone about this? Okay? Or I swear you'll never have any kin." Glenn's Asian eyes widened, and he nodded frantically. I smiled and removed my hand.

"Sorry Glenn. I just don't want everyone to know just yet, okay? Especially Asher."

"What do I not need to know yet?" Asher asked, stepping into the kitchen. Fuuuuuuuuuck whyyyyyy???

"I was just telling Glenn to round up everyone and tell them dinner was in 20 minutes." I said, trying to think fast. "And I didn't want him to bother you, since you'd be with Opal."

"But didn't you just say you didn't want anyone to know something?" Fuck fuck fuck fuck a duck in its ass fuuuuck.

"Y-yea, as in not tell anyone what was for dinner. If you knew, you'd leave Opal's side for sure." Asher looked at me funny, then shrugged.

"It won't do me any good to mope by her bedside. I'll still come out to eat, so don't forget about me, Faine." I smiled, hoping it didn't look forced or fake.

"If that's what you want Asher." Asher nodded and left. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Glenn asked, turning to me.

"Thanks for the help." I grumbled, glaring. Then I sighed. "Glenn, back when everything was okay and the dead weren't eating people, Asher didn't want kids. Opal did, one day when they were older, but would never admit it because Asher felt so strongly about it just being them. With the exception of me, of course. Date my friend, you date me too. But I don't want Asher to get all bent out of shape if Opal really is pregnant." Glenn nodded sadly.

"Got it." he said, turning away. "I'll have the test by dinner. If I'm not back, save me a plate. I'm dying to try the food that has Rick and Carl all excited." I laughed? Turning back to the stove to finish dinner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* an hour later*

"Well Faine, I must say, the boy wasn't lying when he said you could cook." I laughed, fixing Maggie and Glenn a plate for when they returned. Couldn't let then go hungry, now could I?

"Well Hershel, I only aim to please." Everyone at the tables laugh, digging it. It was nice to have hot food for a change. Not heated up food over the fire, but real food like mashed potatoes and really corn and even some real bread that Patricia helped me whip up. I smiled as I sat down to eat, when I remembered I had to make Opal a plate too.

"Hey Asher, is Opal up?" I asked.

"Yea. Want me to bring her a plate?" He asked, looking up. I heard horses outside, and shook my head.

"Nah, it'll be good to talk to Opal. I'm sure she's dying to see me after everything." Asher nodded in understanding, and I got up to make my friend a plate. As I was doing so, Maggie walked in, Glenn behind her.

I looked over and saw Glenn motioning to me. I finished making my friend a plate, and walked over to the entrance to the kitchen.

"There was only one test." Glenn said. I frowned, discouraged. Glenn held out a brown paper bag to me. "You take it. If Lori is pregnant, then boohoo on her. She's a whore anyways." I smiled, hugging Glenn.

"Thanks Glenn." I said, sniffing. "Why do you smell so sweaty?" I said Glenn blush, and walk into the kitchen. I checked his aura, and saw it was bright purple.

"Oh Glenn, you didn't." I whispered, seeing Maggie's glowing the same color. "You guys fucked, didn't you?" I chuckled, and walked to my friend's room. The auras were still there, but I tried not look to much while Opal was on bedrest.

I knocked on the door, before just walking in. She's my friend. I'm allowed to just walk in.

"Faine!" Opal squealed, reaching her hands out to me.

"Opal!" I said, putting a plate in her hands. "Eat this sweetie. We have to talk."


	32. Chapter 32

Opal's POV

"What do you mean I might be pregnant?" I asked in disbelief. "Faine, Asher doesn't want kids! He'll die if he finds out I'm holding his child!" Faine nodded sadly.

"I know. But, if you are, are you going to keep it?" I looked at her, my heart clenching in my chest.

"Of course. But Asher's going to leave me, Faine. What do I do..."

"Well. You cannot tell him until you start to show." Faine suggested, shrugging. I looked at her, annoyed.

"I have to tell him, Faine." She shrugged again.

"No, you don't. But that's your choice." I put my head in my hands, crying.

"I don't know Faine." I whispered. Faine patted my back from where she sat in her chair next to my bed.

"Here Opa." I looked over at her, and saw her holding out a pregnancy test to me. "Let's not think too much about it until after it's confirmed." I slowly took the test, nodding.

"Help me up and to the bathroom." I said. Faine laughed.

"I hope the next time you ask me that, it'll be because your drunk, not because you've been shot." I made a face at her, then gasped.

"Faine, what if I'm pregnant? I drank all that wine at the facility! And I've been in shock and shot! The baby could be dead!" Faine slapped me across the face.

"Stop it!" She scolded, helping me up. I winced. It felt like the stitches were going to come undone. "Don't think like that. Now go take that test." I nodded, sniffling. Faine helped me to the bathroom, sitting me on the toilet, then walked out, shutting the door. I sat there with the test in my hand, shaking like a leaf. Slowly, I took it out of the package, then slowly brought it down, and peed on it.

Please don't be pregnant....

Please please please don't be pregnant...

I brought it up, staring at it.

Please just be one line...

Just one line...

The results showed up, and I stopped breathing.

I'm...I'm...

A miracle. I couldn't believe it. I was having mixed feelings about the results, but deep down, I was happy.

I got up from the toilet wiping first, and waddled out of the bathroom. Faine looked up at me, smiling.

"So?" I smiled at her, holding up the test.

"I'm pregnant."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the nest few days, my wounds began healing nicely. The morning sickness didn't really help with the healing process, but I was still healing.

I had decided I was going to keep my pregnancy a secret until I started to show more. I didn't want Asher to freak out.

Faine helped me keep my pregnancy under the radar. Getting up earlier to make sure no one came in when I was puking, and cooked for me when I was hungry. And even when I wasn't hungry. I honestly thought she was more excited than I was that I was pregnant.

"Omg what are you going to name the baby?" Faine squealed on night, sitting on my bed with me. We had just come back from some physical therapy. Which was just walking around and twisting and stuff, but Hershel and Patricia called it physical therapy. Whatever.

"Well, I'm hoping it's a girl. So if it's a girl, I'm naming her Clementine, or December. I can't decide."

"But what of the universe hates you and gives you a boy?" I scoffed.

"If I have a boy, it won't be because the universe hates me. It'll be because my little girl decided early she wanted to be a guy, and I shall support her through it all." Faine laughed.

"Just tell me."

"Okay, okay." I laughed. "I'll name him Brander. Because if he's anything like me, he'll be a little fire demon." Faine laughed, clapping her hands.

"It's perfect." She said. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.

"Come it." I said, smiling. But my smile quickly dropped when I saw who it was.

"Well, if it isn't the two bitches who ruined my marriage." Lori said, a thorn in side, as always.

"What do you want Lori?" Faine asked, just as irritated as I was.

"I see you're feeling better." Lori said, narrowing her eyes. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yup. Feeling right as rain." I said. Lori narrower her eyes even more.

"We were much better off without you two." Lori said. Faine threw her arms up.

"Lori, shut the fuck up, okay?" Faine said.

"No, I will not shut up, okay, you little whore? Since you two have shown up, there has been nothing but trouble. You got some of group stuck in Atlanta. You drove like madmen to our camp and brought walkers with you. You got Amy killed. You could of had us all killed when you started screaming on the highway. You ruined my marriage. You two are nothing but self-centered little bitches!"

Me and Faine stared at Lori for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Do you expect us to feel bad?" Faine asked, trying to catch her breath. "We don't Lori. Really. We got those people out of Atlanta. I highly doubt we brought walkers to you, and even if we did we didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't our fault Amy died. It was her bladders. And you were all under cars on the highway, so shut your face about that. And bitch, you ruined your own marriage when you fucked Shane. So you have nothing on us. Now get our before I scream." Lori glared at us, then retreated. Faine continued to laugh until she looked at me.

"Opal, your aura is blue. What's wrong?" I looked down at my hands.

"Faine, are we really as bad as Lori said?" I asked. Faine scoffed.

"Of course not. She's just mad cause she missed her monthly and is holding Shane's child." I didn't laugh, just continued to look down at my hands. Faine put her arm around me, pulling me closer to her.

"Hey, Andrea forced us all out of the facility. Do you think she would have done that if she blamed you for Amy's death?" I shook my head. "And didn't we save all those people from being geek meat?" I nodded again. "Then see? We really ain't all that bad. We're good people. And everyone knows it." I nodded again, still not convinced, but I put on a smile.

"You're right Faine. But unfortunately, I have to slow down." Faine nodded sadly.

"Don't worry gurlie. I'll protect you. Me and Asher both." I smiled, and nodded, hugging my best friend.

What did I ever do to deserve her?


	33. Chapter 33

Opal's POV

I woke up to the fucking sun. Did it have nothing else better to fucking do then wake me up!?

 

I groaned, sitting up. Then I had to jump up and rush to the bathroom before I puked all over the bed. I just barely made it to the toilet before bright red mixed with last night's chicken came up.

"Faine!" I moaned, continuing to puke. Omg, was that blood? Please don't be blood. "Faine, help me!"

"Opal!" Oh god. No. No no no. "Opal oh my god is that blood?"

"Asher, get Faine and Hershel. Please!" I moaned, puking again. Oh my god my insides were on fire. Something was wrong. Oh god my baby. Something was wrong with my baby!

"I can't leave you alone!" Asher said the panic loud and clear in his voice.

"Opal!" The red-haired beauty collapsed next to me, holding my shoulders. "Opal, oh my god. Asher get Hershel!"

"But I--"

"GET HERSHEL RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Faine yelled, getting up. I didn't look up, but I could only imagine her trying to square up to Asher. The sad truth was, regardless of her height, she could easily kill Asher. Not that Asher is a pussy, it's just that Faine is tougher now that the end is here.

I heard Asher retreat, and I puked again, the vomit darker in color.

"Opal, what's wrong?" Faine asked, putting her wrist to my forehead. "Jesus, you're burning up!"

"Faine, help me. It hurts. My insides! My insides hurt so bad. I think somethings wrong with her." Faine held my hair back as I puked again. "Faine what do I do?"

"Stand back, Faine." Hershel said, coming in. Faine obeyed, going around the old man and closing the door so it was just me and Hershel.

"Hershel." I coughed, feeling another wave of nausea starting to overtake me. "Hershel, somethings wrong." Hershel looked in the toilet bowl, and huffed.

"Do kids these days not know the difference between blood and a dark vomit color?" I puked again, looking closer. He was right. It wasn't blood. It was just a dark pukey red color that I'd never seen before.

"It could easily be mistaken as blood." I whined, puking again. Hershel opened the bathroom door, shaking his head.

"Next time, please make sure it's actual blood." Hershel said, leaving the room. I puked once more, feeling the nausea pass. I stood up, wiping my face. Faine handed me a tooth brush and toothpaste. I smiled with gratitude. This is why she's my friend.

"Opal, are you okay?" Asher said, hugging me. I hugged him back hesitantly, guilt eating at me from the secret I was keeping my him.

"Y-yea, I'm fine." I said. He pulled back, his hands now on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes, searching for the truth I keeping from him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, frowning. I smiled, hoping my smile didn't look forced.

"Yes my love, I'm sure. But can I please brush my teeth? The taste of vomit isn't really pleasant." Asher didn't laugh. He continued to search my face until he came to terms with the fact he wasn't going to find anything. He sighed, letting his hands fall from my shoulders to his sides.

"Okay..." he said, turning away. He walked out slowly. He left the bathroom, then my room, then I heard the front door bang, indicating he had also left the house. I began to silently weep.

"Oh Faine, what am I going to do?" I whispered, covering my face. "I have to tell him."

"Yea, if you want to raise it alone."

"But I won't be alone. I'll have you." I said, looking at her. Faine had a pained look on her face. "Faine?"

"Opal, I will help you, but it's really up to the father and mother to take care of it."

"I know, but the baby is gonna grow up with two mommies anyways." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Faine giggled, and went to say something, when the front door banged open. I wiped my eyes and jumped to my feet, hoping it was Asher. Instead, Andrea appeared, her eyes wild.

"Girls, you need to hide. It's Shane." My heart stopped. Shane?

"I thought you guys had him tied up?!" Faine yelled. They had him here??? They didn't leave him for walker food? They brought him here after he tried to kill us? After he shot me???

"How could you bring him here??" I yelled, hyperventilating.

"No time to explain just hi--" Andrea stopped, and looked down slowly. A knife was sticking out of her stomach. I screamed, seeing the blood stained blade. The knife moved up towards her breast, carving her. She fell to the ground, fainting, and behind her stood Shane.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shane's POV

Here they were. The bitches who ruined everything. Now they were going to pay.

I looked down at Andrea. The stupid bitch fainted. Poor poor thing. I didn't want to kill her. It would've been nice to bang. But she had gotten in my way, do I hadn't a choice.

"ASHER!" The black haired one screamed, calling for her lover. I smirked. The doors were locked, and everyone was trying to get into the barn. They wouldn't hear any of this.

"ASHER!!" Faine joined in, just as frightened as her friend. My smiled widened, and I walked towards her with purpose. Her friend got in front of her, eyes narrowed. I went to backhand her, but she ducked and punched me in the face. I staggered, but quickly regained my balance. I grabbed her hair, pulling it tight between my fingers, and kneed her in the stomach. She gasped and dropped, holding her stomach.

"Whore," I said, kicking her away. Faine ran at me, blind with anger, but I dodged her, grabbed her hair, and threw her down on the bed, face down. Opal groaned, and called for Asher again, weaker this time. Funny. I remember her being tougher than that.

"SHANE LET ME GO LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" Faine screamed. I ignored her, propping her ass up, and reached under her to punch her stomach. She screamed, louder than before, and tried to escape. I suddenly heard pounding on the front door, and I cursed. These whores Ruin everything. No matter. The door was locked. And they wouldn't get here in time.

I smiled, pulling Faine back to me. This was going to be fun.


	34. Chapter 34

Shane's POV

Faine squirmed in pain and fear. I smiled. This bitch was going to learn not to meddle in affairs that weren't any of her business.

She weakly tried to crawl away, but I just slammed my fist into her back, causing her to cry out in pain and fear. I smirked.

"F...Faine..." I looked over and saw Opal weeping on the floor, holding her stomach. God, what a pussy.

"Don't worry." I said, turning back to Faine. "Your turn will come."

"Shane, I know you're in there." I heard Asher at the front door. "Let me in!" I ignored him, propping Faine's ass back up. My smile widened. Face down, ass up, just like I like it.

I unzipped my pants quickly, pulling out my rock hard shaft. I reached around the big breasted beauty, unbuttoning her pants and unzipped her pants. Faine whimpered, and once again tried to escape. Her efforts were futile, however.

"Shane, let me in right fucking now!" I heard Asher yell again, banging even harder. I once again ignored him, slowly pulling down Faine's pants.

"Shane, stop." She whimpered. "I know you. This isn't you." I barked out a laugh, squeezing her perky little ass.

"Faine, I don't know how to tell you this, but you never really knew me." I bent down, spitting on her sweet peach. No one likes going in dry. I stood back up, lining myself with her entrance, pressing the tip against her opening. Faine screamed once again, trying to escape. I kept my hands on her hips, getting ready to thrust.

Suddenly, the front door banged open. I cursed, backing away from her. Asher rushed in, punching me in the face. I staggered, falling to the floor. Then Asher did the one thing no man wants.

He stomped on, and broke, my dick.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Faine's POV

I quickly pulled my pants back up. I turned and saw Shane on the floor, screaming. I looked at Asher, confused.

"I broke his dick." Asher said, pissed off.

"How is that even possible?" I said, impressed.

"Trust me, it's possible. Now, are you alright?"

"Well, I'll never get the feeling of him spitting in vaginal area off, or his dick touching my entrance, but I should be fine. He didn't go in." Asher nodded. "But I'm going to be rinse it off." I got up to go clean out my vagina.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Asher's POV

I watched as Faine scampered to the bathroom to get the feeling of Shane touching her, and looked over to see Rick glaring at Shane.

"Did he do anything?" Rick asked coldly, his Colt Python ready.

"He didn't go inside her, if that's what you mean." I replied.

"Rick, that man is dangerous. "Hershel said, coming up behind him. "I want him off my farm."

"We'll do better than that." Rick said, grabbing Shane by the hair and dragging him out. I watched as he did so, then heard groaning behind me. I turned and saw Opal on the floor, holding her stomach.

"Opal!" I cried, rushing to her and dropping to my knees. "Opal, are you okay?

"Faine...t...the baby..." Opal moaned, not looking at me.

"Baby? What baby?" I looked at her, confused. She looked up at me, confused, then her eyes widened.

"Asher!" She squealed, her cheeks red. "W-w-where's Faine?"

"Opal, what baby?" My breathing quickened. Opal quickly sat up, not looking me in the eyes. "Opal...a...are you...?"

"Well, I can still feel it, but I think I'll be okay....what's going on?" I turned and saw Faine coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you know about this?" I asked, my voice catching in my throat.

"Know about what?" Faine asked, stopping.

"Is Opal pregnant?" I yelled, irritated. "Did you know about that?" Faine looked down, refusing to look me in the eye. I threw my hands in the air, turning back to Opal. "Who else knows about this?"

"No one." Faine said. "Except Glenn, Hershel, and Maggie." I turned to her, my eyes wide.

"And you couldn't think of telling me?" I cried, walking up to Faine, grabbing her shoulders. "Is the baby mine? Is that why no one told me?"

"Oh it's yours, sugar." Faine said, pushing away. She glared up at me, then walked to Opal, and helped her up and to her bed. "I'll leave you two to your own arguments." She said, leaving the room and shutting the door. I turned back to Opal. She was looking down at her hands, crying. The anger that I was feeling subsided as I sat by her legs on the bed.

"Opal..." I started, but didn't know what to say. There was a time when all I wanted was for it to just be me and Opal. Just us. We'd run away together, just the two of us, with no kids to drag us down.

But now?

The thought of my child growing inside the love of my life made my heart skip. I was...excited. Happy. I wanted this baby.

I leaned over to her, lifting up her shirt so her stomach was exposed. My love flinched, scared. She must be in the early stages, because her baby bump hadn't started yet. I leaned down, and kissed her stomach, and threw that, my child.

"When were you going to tell me." I whispered. Opal hiccupped, continuing to cry.

"W-w-when the baby bumped started to show." She whimpered. "I-I-I thought you g-g-going to be mad at me."

"No no no baby I wouldn't have been mad." I said. "At least not at you. It's my fault, not yours." She looked at me, her eyes starting to get red, and her face streaked with tears.

"I-I-I'm not aborting it." She whimpered, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't want you too, I whispered. I pulled myself up to her so I was next to her, and took her into my arms. "I want it." Opal continued to cry, but this time with joy. I pulled the blankets over us, and waited until her breathing slowed to show she had fallen asleep, before drifting off to sleep myself.


	35. Chapter 35

Opal's POV

I woke up with a start. It was evening, and I was alone. Wasn't Asher here earlier? I got up, staggering. My head was pounding! It felt like someone was hitting me with a hammer.

"Opal?" I looked up and saw Faine looking at me, concerned.

"I'm fine, Faine. Just a headache." I said, smiling weakly. Faine didn't look convinced, but shrugged.

"Come on. I was just coming to wake you up. Everyone wants us at the barn." She grabbed my hand, not giving me time to ask questions. She dragged me all the way to the barn, where everyone was waiting for us.

"Good." Rick said, holding Shane by the hair. Shane was tied back up. "We can begin."

"Asher, what's going on?" I asked, concerned. Asher turned to me, fury etched into hit face.

"We recently found that Hershel was keeping walkers in the barn. And we're throwing Shane in with them."

"What?" I said, acting appalled. In reality though, I was relieved. Shane wouldn't be able to hurt us anymore.

Everyone helped Rick get Shane to the rafters, then me, Faine, and Asher followed him up.

"Shane, you murdered Andrea, fucked my wife, kicked a pregnant woman in the stomach," I glared at Faine, who shrugged, then mouthed 'Glenn probably.' "And for trying to rape Faine, we have all decided that it would be best if you just...well, you'll see." Rick pushed Shane into the barn. Right into the waiting mouths of the geeks.

Shane struggled, but it was no use. His screams would haunt my nightmares forever. Rick eventually put a bullet through Shane brain after he felt he had suffered enough, which I disagreed with. He could never suffer enough for what he did.

We all climbed down, Asher insisting on helping me, only to be greeted by Hershel.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Taking care of business." Rick said simply.

"That's my family in there! And you just killed a man!"

"He killed one of our people! And tried to rape Faine!"

"No man deserves death as a punishment." Hershel said, narrowing his eyes. I want your people off my property! Now!"

"Hershel, we have a pregnant woman. Maybe even two! And we have children!"

"I warned you people to stay in your places, but you have no respect for anyone's property. I want you out. Now!"

"Daddy!" A young blond girl, maybe around my age, came running over to us. "Daddy!"

"Beth, what's wrong?" Hershel said, reaching out to her.

"Daddy, those things! They're coming up over the hill!" Everyone looked out towards the hill, and began to panic. Holy shut they were so close! How had we not seen then coming.

Everyone began screaming and yelling, scattering to get cars. I got pushed down in the process, getting trampled on. I staggered to my feet, and all of a sudden, everything was being over taken by geeks. It had taken only a matter of seconds. Or maybe minutes. I couldn't tell.

"Opal!" I looked up to see Asher and Faine. Faine was sweating. The auras of everyone must've been crushing her mind. "Opal we have to go." Asher helped me to my feet, and we a took off running. I heard screams from everyone. Some in pain. Others of despair. We all kept running though.

"Opal! Faine!" I tripped, and looked back. It was Lori, being cornered, Carl and little Sofia behind her. "Opal, help us!" I took a step towards them, but as I did, a geek grabbed her arm and ripped the flesh from it. Lori screamed, punching it.

"What an idiot." Faine murmured loud enough for me to hear, then bolted forward with Asher. I thought they was going to help all three of them, but as she fought through the geeks, it became clear she was only going to save the kids.

Faine pushed Lori away from the kids when she reached them, picking Sofia up on her back, Asher getting Carl on his, and both took off running back to me.

"Help me!" Lori screamed, in pain. Another geek came up and took a chunk out of her neck.

"You are beyond saving!" Faine called not stopping. Just as she passed me, a geek grabbed my hand, pulling me closer.

"HELP ME!" I screamed, trying to pull away. God, how was I so weak? I used to be so tough. Asher stabbed it's face, pulling me away. We took off running toward the backwoods. No time to grab a car. No time to help anyone else. No time for anything. We ran and ran, me almost dying in the process for over hyperventilation. God, was this horrible.

I don't know how long we ran for, but we seemed to have been running forever. Eventually, Glenn and Maggie came up with a car, stopping long enough to allow us to pile in. We drove in silence, going to a meet up point we would have missed had it not been for these two.

When we got there, Rick was already there with a sobbing Carol. Merle and Daryl were making a fire, Hershel and Beth sitting close by, crying and T-dog leaning up against a wall.

I jumped out once we had stopped, feeling nauseous.

"Is this all that's left?" I whispered, falling to my knees.

"Mommy!" Sofia yells, running out of the car, Carl close behind her. Carol let's out a cry and runs to her child, holding her tightly. Carl's runs to his father, crying as well. They all embrace, then we all sit by the camp fire. I lean up against Asher, zoning out as everyone began talking. Everyone wanted to leave, but no one did. Rick claimed he killed his best friend to keep them safe or whatever. But I soon tuned back in when I heard Rick say something sinister.

"We're all infected." Rick said after a while. I looked up at him, confused. Geez, how many of us were bit. "Jenner told me we all Carey the virus. So no matter how we die, we all come back."

"Then what's the point of living?" Carol said, putting her face in her hands.

"We live so we don't end up like them." Rick said, point to the horizon. "We live so we can one day see the world be ruled by the living once more. We live for our loved ones. We live so we don't have to die. And I will keep you all safe. I believe there is a place we can all be safe."

I frowned. When would we ever be safe? We were doomed! I tuned back put, slowly drifting off to sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow, everything would be better than tonight had been.


End file.
